


Toxic Lust

by CrinklyTinfoil



Category: FernGully (Movies)
Genre: Cannibalism(Kind of), Certian chapters mostly dedicated to smut, Character Death, Daddy Kink, Deforestation, Disturbing Themes, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Violence, Unethical business practices, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-01-06 03:41:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 25,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21219968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrinklyTinfoil/pseuds/CrinklyTinfoil
Summary: When black goop begins to leak out of the leveler, Ralph and Tony decided they better phone one of the higher ups and actually get someone to come look at the problem. Hexxus is decidedly displeased with this, but makes the best of the situation when their boss arrives on scene.





	1. Life in the Machine

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, just to make this clear, I do not approve of rape, pollution, or destroying the rainforest. However, that will not stop me from writing this obscenely kinky and slightly wild ride that all of you are about to take. If you read the tags, you kind of know what your in for, so I hope you enjoy. First chapter is more about setting up the scene, the chapters to come will dive more into the kink. Also, I really did try to weed out spelling errors, but my guess is there are still some present. If you point them out to me, I will go back and fix them...probably

“What do you mean there’s a problem with the leveler?” Tony and Ralph, dressed in their baggy clothes sat in silence, staring at the foreman who had just crawled on board their massive machine of forest destruction. They didn’t quite know what to say. After all, this had been something that had taken them by surprise as well. Now, normally, a couple hiccups on board this massive metal beast were to be expected. They’d gloss over a couple leaking pipes, and the occasional rumble way in the back, but what they couldn’t overlook was the black sludge that had begun to leak out of the instruments, spilling its way onto the ground.

Sure, they’d gotten orders from HQ to keep moving, but after the machine had started to leak, they had had disregarded them. If something broke on this multimillion dollar piece of equipment, their bosses were sure to blame them. So, they’d called in the foreman, or at least, the person they assumed with the foreman. For someone who’d just gotten out to the middle of the jungle, he sure didn’t fit the environment.

Dressed in a tight black suit, the man glanced around, his frustrated brown eyes staring at the pools of dark liquid that had begun to slop from the main console of the machine. “Is that the problem?” He demanded, turning to give Tony and Ralph an irritated look. “Yes Boss, it sure is.” Said Ralph, glancing towards Tony for support. “We don’t know what happened boss, all of a sudden, it started leaking up. We’re all mighty confused Mr. Wilson.”

Oliver flinched at the sound of the name, though he hid it quickly. This was not exactly his cup of tea. Despite the fact that he was in charge of this whole operation, it was through no fault of his own. Mr. Wilson, the real Mr. Wilson had roped him into it. “I’d be good for business son!” He had insisted, promoting Oliver up to a point where he no longer felt comfortable with anything around him. Now, standing in front of a console leaking oil, he found that he was lost and confused as to what he should do.

Still, he had to pretend to be in charge, because otherwise, everything would fall apart. He let out an exhale, trying to calm himself as he glanced over at the two specimens running this mechanical nightmare. “When did this start, and why are you out this far in the first place? You’re only supposed to be logging back in the quadrant we were cleared for. Do you know how bad the fines will be if anyone finds us logging here?”

Ralph and Tony looked uncomfortable, but Ralph spoke up, sounding befuddled. “But Boss, we were told to come out here. I mean, that’s what the voice said that came over the radio.” Oliver stared at them in disbelief, amazed they would try to lie to him so blatantly. “We haven’t contacted you in over twenty four hours, what on earth are you talking about?”

“But,” protested Tony, but Oliver held up his hands. “Look, I don’t know what you two were thinking, but this is absolutely unacceptable. I’ll get a mechanic out here to fix things, and you two keep quiet about this. After all, if the word gets out that we’ve leveled this part of the rainforest, we’ll be in hot water. Do you know how bad the public outrage would be? You could lose your jobs, I could get demoted!”

Oliver was ranting at this point, and he could feel his face beginning to glow with that red hue that his father’s sometimes took on. It wasn’t really that he cared about the public scandal, or even about being demoted. He just cared about what his dad would say if he found out. He had been told to keep this project quiet. Though they were operating within the borders of the law, it was right within the borders, giving them only a margin of wiggle room. As he thought this, his eyes darted towards the dark slime that continued to pour out from the lever’s control panel. It was odd, but it almost didn’t look like oil, it looked slightly alive. There was an eerie malevolence to it, but in that moment, he simply couldn’t place it, his mind stolen by a pressing issue.

If Tony and Ralph weren’t lying, and weren’t blatantly mistaken, then who in the hell had it been who had ordered them to level that section of rainforest? He didn’t feel like believing these two, they looked sketchy, and honestly he wasn’t sure they were that bright. Then again, to hallucinate a voice telling you to deviate from your path, and sending you out into the forest, that seemed a little bit far-fetched. Oliver had no idea who would have done such a thing, but if he got his hands on them, he was going to make sure that they were fired on the spot.

Little did Oliver know, deep in the bowels of the machine, the person, or rather, entity, who had ordered the strike on the forest was currently fuming. “Why have we stopped?” Hexxus demanded to himself, as though expecting the walls around him to give him some sort of answer. He was in the middle of enjoying the fumes of the toxins produced by the glorious metal machine, when suddenly; everything had come to a halt. At first, he thought they must have arrived at Fern Gully, but when he’d popped his head out, he’d realized that simply wasn’t it at all. The machine had just stopped, and he simply couldn’t deduce why.

He moved his way through the sludge, easing himself out towards the small crack which he’d used to peer into the room containing the humans before. As he peered out, his white eyes narrowed in irritation. There was a human he didn’t recognize. The man’s back was turned, and all Hexxus could really see was the short brown hair on the top of his head. He appeared, younger, than the other two, as well as a good deal skinner. He didn’t look as though he belonged in a place with hardhats, but rather in one of the towering metal buildings that humans created for their inner cities. “So, you’re the problem are you?” Hexxus murmured quietly, watching the man carefully as he decided how he wanted this situation to play out.

“Um, Mr. Wilson…” Began the larger of the two humans, but he was cut off by a wave of the hand as the man raised a radio to his lips. “Hey, HQ, do you read me? I need a mechanic out here stat, we’ve got serious leakage in the control panel and I don’t want to take this machine out of park until we’re sure it won’t break if we try to move forward.”

The radio buzzed with static, and Hexxus chuckled to himself. “Oh, there’s no radioing for help little man.” He said softly, allowing his black vapor to wisp about him in clouds. That was part of it all, Hexxus’s overwhelming presence had literally stifled out all natural radio signals that would be coming in and out of the area. These three were isolated, alone, and whether they knew it or not, at Hexxus’s mercy. After all, though the toxin emitted out of their machine had been sustaining him, he knew that he could survive without it, he had done so in the past.

The man in the suit slapped the side of the radio in apparent anger. “HQ, this is Oliver Wilson, please respond! We might have an emergency on our hands and we need you to get over here!” Once again, nothing happened, and Oliver’s head snapped towards Tony and Ralph. For the first time Hexxus saw his face, realizing just how much younger he was than the other two. There were hints of pride across his features. This was amusing to Hexxus, as he leaned in, peering at the man with a hint of interest. This one had a backbone, he could tell, and he was oh so eager to break it.

“Well boss, this is why Ralph here had to walk out and make the call into HQ over in those trees over there.” The more obtuse human grunted as he gestured from the doors. “The call just wasn’t gonna through, I don’t know what’s up with the tech.” Oliver fixed them with a glare. “And neither of you two buffoons thought to tell me this before I got on the radio?” He shook his head, adjusting his tie as though it was about to strangle him. “Never mind, this is something that will be talked about during your performance reviews.”

His brown eyes darted back, and for a second, Hexxus wondered if he’d been spotted in his hiding spot. Instead though, they fastened on the door that led to the back of the machine. “Before we make that call, we better go back there and at least check to make sure it isn’t something simple.” He glanced pointedly at the two who still sat in chairs. In a flash, both were on their feet, stumbling towards the door. As they approached, Hexxus heard one of them mutter. “Gee Tony, I could have sworn I heard someone tell us to keep going forward. They promised us overtime to” The larger man nodded his head as he glanced guilty back at Oliver. “Mate, I heard the same thing. Now’s not a good time to argue though, boss man looks a little bit peeved and the last thing we want to do is get ourselves into any hot water.”

Oliver shivered as he walked forward, feeling as though a pair of malevolent eyes had suddenly fixed onto him. He wasn’t sure why this feeling was suddenly so strong, but it gripped at him like an icy wind. He stared into the dimly lit stairway beyond the door, coming to a stop at the door frame. He glanced between them men, before asking, his voice careful. “You sure nothing moving back there? I’d rather not die by falling down into an active machine.”

Ralph gave him a salute. “Yes sir, it’s parked. Don’t worry about it.” Oliver glanced at the doorway, then back at the man. “Then you go in there first.” Ralph gulped, but gingerly stepped through the door, leaving Tony behind. Oliver glanced back at him, and noted the beads of nervous sweat pouring down the man’s face. “You don’t have to come, someone has to stay up here just in case radio contact is reestablished.” Tony gave him a relived smile, and nodded his head quickly. “Oh, okay, I’m good for that. On it sir!” He vanished quite quickly, leaving Oliver with a painful feeling in his head as he watched him go. This was all just a bit too much.

Quickly he followed behind Ralph, almost immediately having to put a sleeve up over his mouth. The stench of oil and filth was so prevalent here, that it made him feel dizzy for a second. His vision wobbled slightly and he had to take some quick breaths in to steady himself. Around him a thick black cloud of vapor seemed to hover, and he felt it, brushing up against his clothing. Ignoring it best he could, even as he questioned what sort of stain it was going to leave in his nice suit.

Tromping along the metal, he felt an odd senses of claustrophobia as he reached were Ralph stood. The man seemed to be staring forward at the equipment, clearly searching it for any signs of damage. “It all seems fine to me hefe.” He said, turning back with a shrug. Oliver stared at it, feeling an uneasy feeling creeping up his spine. “What’s with all the black goop everywhere?”

The black smear seemed to stretch between everything in the engine room. It almost seemed to infest it, like some sort of spider web. Ralph looked uncomfortable, and Oliver got the feeling the man had no idea if this was normal or not. He fixed him with a glare, and the man gave a slight sigh and shrug. “Look man, we don’t really come back here. We just drive the damn thing. Maybe it’s supposed to look like that.” Oliver scowled at him, his head filling with furious images of his father, red in the face and screaming.

“No, no it’s not. I can one hundred and ten percent guarantee that it’s not supposed to look like that Ralph!” Oliver was having to fight not to yell as he pinched the bridge of his nose. “And you should know that! You and Tony! So now I’ve got two problems on my hands. Not only did you two cut down a whole lot of trees we were not authorized to cut, but you also managed to possibly break this leveler. How did this even happen!”

Ralph looked clueless for a second, before a look of alarm suddenly dawned across his face. “What?” Demanded Oliver, folding his arms as he reminded himself that he would have to go out and get a breath of air soon. “Well, I might have some idea what possibly caused the leveler to be in such a state.” Ralph looked very unwilling to admit something, and Oliver felt his temper flare. “Tell me.” He demanded staring the other man down.

“Well you see boss, we came across a tree, big ugly black think out in the forest. Really didn’t look like it belonged and boy, was it thick. We thought the leveler could handle it, we really did, so you know…” He trailed off, leaving an ominous silence in wake of his words. All Oliver could do was stare dumbfounded. There were so many things he wanted to yell at this man, so many things that had to be said. However, in that moment, he simply did not have the words for it. He just stood, awestruck at the stupidity that was being put on display here. He was about to start screaming his head off, when his anger was suddenly brought into check by a very unexpected noise from behind him.

“Ugly, I hardly think that’s a nice description.” Oliver’s neck hairs prickled at the sound of the voice. It was oddly deep with a powerful rumble to it, coming from somewhere that was not nearly far enough away from him. “I hardly got to pick were I was locked up boys, maybe you should show a little sensitivity.” Ralph had gone pale, and was looking up, his face awestruck with horror as he stared at something over Oliver’s shoulder. Oliver knew he didn’t want to turn around, didn’t want to face whatever it was that now stood behind him, but at the same time, he knew he had to.

With a shallow breath, he turned, and stared. At first he saw nothing but dark smog. Dark, to dark, like thick smoke had poured out of the engines below them and created a noxious cloud. But then his eyes traced up with could only be described as a cloudy torso, and his eyes found pale orbs, and a sly grin. His body froze up as he stared at the entity.

It took his mind a second to come back online, but when it did, it wasted no time. Even though the entity sat between him and the door, he correctly assumed he had to have walked through it when he first came in, meaning that it was gaseous. So, without a second thought, he bolted forward, holding his breath has he burst through the fumes. He skidded out into the control room, and was relieved to hear that Ralph had followed him, slamming the door behind him as he went.

“Holy shit!” Ralph swore, skidding beside Tony who was now on his feet, staring at the two of them. “What happened?” He asked, but Ralph had no response ready. “Tony, we gotta go, we gotta get out now!” Oliver wasn’t waiting for those two, he was already lunging for the doors. Doors, that he unfortunately found to be tightly closed, as though sealed from the outside.

Hexxus wasn’t about to let them get out that easily. He watched, amused as the three of them ran about the room, like chickens with their heads cut off. He’d gooped up the doors, making them impossible to open, insuring that the humans wouldn’t be going anywhere. As for the making sure they didn’t just switch the leveler off, Hexxus had jammed up the key, making it impossible to pull from its slot. He had no intention of allowing them to turn it off, thus depriving him of the sweet toxins he needed to maintain his current form. However, now they were at an impasse.

He supposed he could control the machine himself, but it would be so much easier if the two humans just went back to what they were doing. Hexxus had, therefore, decided that the best way to assure obedience, was to make an entrance and make sure they knew who was boss really was. So, he let them panic, waiting until they’d wound themselves down slightly, all three of them gathered at one door, panting from their efforts to pull it open had ended in a miserable failure.

With lazy ease, Hexxus filtered into the room. He acquired a more human form, allowing his body to stretch into a gaseous torso, thick smog floating about him as he filled up one side of the room. “Oh boys, a word please.” He growled, and he watched the three of them stiffen, turning around with wide eyes. Tony and Ralph were struck dumb, but, to his amusement, Oliver seemed to recollect himself and stepped forwards, his eyes shining with something that looked remarkably like defiance.

He cleared his throat, and seemed to take in a deep breath, before saying, his voice a bit higher than it had been before. “Hello, it seems that possibly we’ve started off on the wrong foot. My name is Oliver Wilson, and this machine is owned by the company I work for. Could you kindly tell me, what you are doing inside of it?” His voice trailed off into a coughing fit as Hexxus allowed the gases around him to expand, filling up the space inside the machine.

“Why, those two put me here. I mean, they were the ones who cut down the big, black…” He paused, and fixed the skinner man who still cowered by the door with a rather nasty look. “Ugly tree down. They’re the ones who let me inside.” Oliver’s face was a mix of emotions. Stark terror, diplomatic friendliness, and pure rage. His eyelid twitched his he twisted his head to glare at the men behind him. “Ah, is that what happened. Well Mr...” He trailed off, and gave what he clearly hoped was a winning smile. “I’m sorry, I didn’t catch your name.”

“Hexxus, lord of pollution.” The entity smiled winningly, allowing his smoke to boil up around them, blocking out all of the natural sunlight, and causing the two men still cowering by the door to fling themselves back. The only space that was now free from him was a small circle, where the three humans gathered. “W…what do y…you want?” Stuttered out the larger one as the smaller man cowered behind him. “It told you what I want, I want you to drive this machine over to Fern Gully and level that miserable patch of trees into the earth. I thought I made myself quite clear to both of you.”

Oliver shook his head, and his stance seemed to steady. “Absolutely not. I’m sorry Mr. Hexxus, but that’s simply not going to happen. There are rules, regulations, and…” Hexxus billowed out his cloud of smoke, listening with content as the occupants of the room gagged and choked on him. He felt himself surrounded them, the contents of the smoke caressing against their skin. He felt Oliver, and almost on a subconscious level, began to wrap the smoke a bit tighter around him, interested in getting a feel for the boy.

After about a minute, he allowed his smog to dissipate. “Ah, see, here’s the thing boys, I wasn’t asking. Let me rephrase for you, just so you fully understand. Take this beautiful machine of destruction and raze Fern Gully, or things might get nasty.” The three humans were on the ground, coughing out their lungs as the breathed in air no longer filled with smoke. For Hexxus’s part, he allowed the thick sludge of his body to swirl about him, becoming far less vaporous as he toyed with what he was going to do with them if they didn’t listen.

He figured there was a fairly good chance they would listen though, that they’d look at their options and pick going along with him rather than attempting to fight him. Yet, as Oliver stood, he saw that defiance still gleaming in his eyes, even as his coworkers behind him frantically nodded their heads, clearly agreeing to Hexxus’s more than fair terms. This pleased the entity, he had hoped Oliver might prove to be a hard one to break.

Oliver knew he was mad as he glared down the massive entity that hovered in front of him, noting the globs of black goo that dripped from his body. Yet, at the same time, he found that he refused to budge, even as that acrid scent of chemicals filled his lungs. Something about that face had changed. There was excitement that had spread across his features, as though the monster was eagerly waiting for Oliver to fight him, to try and say no. If that’s what he wanted, Oliver supposed he was going to be very happy with the results of the next couple minutes.

“You can make all the threats you want.” Oliver said, coughing out black smoke from his lungs as he wiped his mouth clear of drool. “But this leveler is not moving! Now, we can have a conversation about this like civilized beings, but you’re going to need to unlock the doors, and calm down.” Oliver almost tricked himself into thinking this ploy might work, but as Hexxus started to laugh, he knew that the creature must have seen right through it. “Unlock the doors, so you can hop out and run? So you can go and get help?” Hexxus shook his head, a large grin spread across his face. “Mr. Oliver Wilson, I came into being a millennium ago, and that trick is older than me.”

The smog became darker and to Oliver’s grievous alarm Hexxus began to approach him, gliding across the metal of the leveler’s floor. He clicked his tongue, shaking his head. “I’m under the impression that you think you have some sort of power here. You are very, very wrong.” The blackness was impenetrable as Hexxus closed his circle in, tighter and tighter. “Okay, so we can talk here.” Oliver said, realizing that he might have just made the worst mistake of his life. It was clear the entity was no longer listening though as he seemed to be muttering quietly to himself, as though going over a list in his head, a vicious smile on his face.

“Hmmm, yes, yes I think I know what I want to do with you three, just to remind you where you stand in all of this.” From inside the dark wall of smoke, tentacles of slime erupted outwards. Ralph and Tony gave a yelp as they wrapped around them and Oliver staggered, trying to break free from the one that had so coyly wrapped its way up his waist. It embraced his skin as it slid across him, and he felt himself being dragged to his knees.

The circle of clean space was tiny now, only large enough for him, Tony and Ralph to crouch in. The other two men were in a similar scenario to him. All three of them were on their knees with tentacles of what had to be pure pollution wrapped across their bodies holding them immobile. The ends of the black articles were thick and stubby. They waved about, a bit like the end of a rattlers tail as Oliver’s eyes focused on one was in front of him. Hexxus was resting on his arms having leaned forward in a mock pose of someone reclining. Of course, considering all that he seemed to have was an upper body, this was clearly being done all for show. He was smiling at the three of them as he cocked his head to the side.

It seemed he could change sizes at will, for his form was far bigger than it had previously been, his torso now about the size of a car, his hands the size of tires. The tentacles, as well as binding their bodies, had wrapped across their mouths, not allowing any speech to exit them as they struggled against the slimy black tendrils’ weight. “Perhaps you boy’s would sympathize with me if a bit of me was inside of you, so open up,” taunted the entity. With his massive hands, he reached forward, starting with Ralph. With a vicious tug, he forced the man’s mouth to open. “Wait, I didn’t…” Began the protest, but it was quickly cut off as a thick tentacle of filth snaked its way into his open mouth.

Oliver watched in horror, struggling as much as possible as the entity moved on to the terrified looking Tony. The man didn’t even get a chance to speak as the thick object violated inside his throat, cutting off any protest as it began to slither inside. Oliver knew he was next, but even so, he was not ready as he watched black filth pour down the sides of his coworkers’ faces.

Hexxus’s gaze turned to him, and those white eyes seemed to shine just a little bit brighter as the focused on him. The tentacle released his mouth, but Hexxus did not immediately strike. “Open up.” He growled lightly, his face indicating he was teasing, well aware that Oliver would do no such thing. Oliver shook his head frantically. “Wait, wait, please. Stop this. You’re going to kill them! You’re going to kill me!” If this really was an entity of pollution, he didn’t want to know how much damage the creature could do to his insides if it so choose to.

“Hardly.” Scoffed the creature, waving a massive hands. “You’d be surprised what humans can survive through. Besides, if you’d wanted to behave, you could have just done so in the beginning.” Oliver felt himself crumple, even as he tried to think of what to say. “Let’s just settle down.” He pleaded uselessly to the dark being. “Look, we’ll start the machine back up, we’ll even start going towards Fern Gully, but we can’t just destroy it…” His sentence was cut off as from above, like a striking cobra, the tentacle fell. He let out a muffled scream that was quickly lost as the thick black thing made its way deeper into his throat.

“Gooood.” Hexxus purred, working the thick length of slime back and forth. Oliver couldn’t breathe, hell, he could hardly see. His vision was blurring as he tasted the awful thing inside of him, burning away at the back of his throat as it moved back and forth. He almost wondered if it was acid, but those thoughts were overpowered by the stench of oil that enveloped him. Hexxus was tortuously slow, moving the tentacle a bit deeper down into his esophagus with every thrust. He felt it beginning to squeeze him tighter, and through his haze, he wondered if the creature was somehow getting some form of pleasure out of this.

Hexxus was feeling a little bit lightheaded as well. He bit at his lip as he slide his tentacles in and out of their unwilling throats. Though he enjoyed the sensation all of them brought him, his main attention was focused in on Oliver. Already he could feel the other two submitting. Their bodies had sagged as the accepted their punishment, allowing him to tunnel into them more and more with little resistance, tears swelling at the corners of their eyes.

Oliver continued to fight him though. He could feel the man struggling, despite how useless of an action it was. His skin was so soft and bore its torment with far less prowess than the others. Hexxus noted the purple bruises that flowered up around Oliver’s neck from just the slightest of squeezing, his skin blossoming with color. He forced himself into the poor things throat, watching as a bulge pressed outwards against the skin. He reached forward, and with almost a loving motion, wiped away a bit of the black sludge that dripped out from the strained mouth.

He couldn’t keep this up for long. As much as he hated to admit it, even to himself, Oliver was right on one count. If he kept this up, he’d kill all of them. Or at least, he’d make it so it was hard for them to drive this machine, and he couldn’t have that. At least, he couldn’t have that with Tony and Ralph. He let them choke a couple moments longer, before dislodging his tentacles that were crawling deep down inside of them. They fell, choking to the ground, and remained there, panting and wheezing. Hexxus decided to give them a moment to recollect themselves, as he slid his tentacle free from Oliver’s mouth, allowing the man to get in a couple gasps of hair, spitting out the black sludge that had been left behind.

“It’s rude to spit up gifts.” Hexxus said with glee, plunging the tentacle back into the open mouth right in the middle of a wretched gasp. Oliver screamed against the sludge, but it came out only as the faintest squeaks as Hexxus worked himself back inside. He heard the choking and gasping die down slightly and turned his massive head, seeing that the two others, Ralph and Tony were now sitting up to some extent. “So boys, should I expect any more trouble from you?” Ralph and Tony’s heads shot up, their faces pale and their bodies shaking.

“No boss, not a thing.” The skinny one said as he tried to get to his feet, before staggering back to his knees. The larger one coughed into his hands, expelling some of the dark sludge from his throat, before saying his voice a bit frantic. “Well get right to steering boss, destroy Fern Gully. It’s just a patch of rainforest after all.” Hexxus smiled, and nodded his head, before pulling his tentacle fully from Oliver’s throat. He watched as vomit poured out from the between the man’s lips, staining the metal beneath him black.

“Better get to it then, and I will be back to check.” Hexxus warned as he straightened up, holding tightly to the semiconscious Oliver. Ralph exchanged a look with Tony, before asking, a wobble in his voice. “What, what’s going to happen to him?” Hexxus glanced towards the dazed Oliver who was still wrapped tightly in his tentacle of pollution. “Well, he was quite rude and very disagreeable. I think he’d benefit from a little bit of private time with me. Don’t you boys worry though, I’ll bring him back, eventually.” Hexxus allowed the smog to dissipate, though he didn’t unseal the doors.

He allowed himself to compress back into a slightly smaller shape, though he remained large enough as to allow him to clutch Oliver in one hand. He watched as Tony and Ralph quickly scampered to do his bidding, apparently disregarding any danger that their coworker might be in as the quickly brought the machine back to life.

As they busied themselves, making a point to not look behind them at Hexxus, the entity decided to scan the area once last time before retreating back into the room behind him. After all, he would need some sustenance for when his new human friend woke back up. The little guy would need all the strength he could get for the activities Hexxus had planned for him next. His eyes rested on a cooler, and he smiled to himself, knowing the contents he found within would be what he would provide for his guest when he next opened his eyes.


	2. Roiling Sludge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver is locked in the engine room with Hexxus. Pity him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If your clicking on an Explicit Fern Gully fanfiction, this is probably the chapter you were after. Also, sorry if this is formatted a bit strangely. I'm honestly still working on figuring out how to use this website.

Ralph and Tony stared out the levelers windows, faces dripping with sweat as the progressed forward. Neither of them had spoken since Hexxus had disappeared back into the engine room, neither knew what to say. As the first trees of fern gully began to pull into view, far off in the distance, Ralph finally broke the silences. “You think Mr. Wilson will be okay?” His voice was small, terrified by the possibilities. Tony didn’t respond, his fists tightening in his lap. He had an answer, but he knew that neither him nor Ralph wanted to hear it. “I mean, I haven’t heard much noise from back there.” Continued Ralph, peering back, clearly unwilling to fully turn his head. “Surely we’d have heard something by now right?” Tony exhaled, and ran his hand through what was left of the hair on his head. “Look Ralph, I think we shouldn’t think about none of it. Just keep driven, the sooner we get to Fern Gully, the sooner we can chop it down, and maybe then, that thing, whatever it is, will leave us be.” Ralph nodded his head, but it was clear he was not comfortable with anything that was happening. Both returned their gazes to the window, watching the forest that slowly crawled closer and closer, feeling the rumble of the machine beneath them. Behind them, deep in the engine room,

Oliver was slow to awaken. His eyes fluttered, as his mind tried to gather itself, piecing back together the fragments that had gone flying off in multiple directions. He tilted his head to the side, realizing just how hot his surroundings were. Something was terribly wrong, but he couldn’t put a finger on it. He straightened up, feeling a sudden unclean feeling grip him. With an effort he lifted up his arms, and stared in confusion at the dark goo that dripped from him. He had no idea what it was, but it smelled like a combination of oil and something right on the edge of sulfuric. Then, it all came back to him. The leveler, the unidentified black goo and finally, Hexxus. He staggered to his feet, or at least he tried, slipping on the substance and falling back down hard. The blow did very little to him, and it seemed whatever he was standing on had an almost rubbery bouncy texture, like hardened sealant. He had no idea where he was, though if he had to guess, he would say he was in some part of the leveler that was never meant for human eyes. The roar of machinery was oddly muted, as though the black slime around him was preventing him from fully hearing it. The only thing that provided light was an odd yellow light way at was set several feet above him. He heard the whirring of saws from somewhere below him, and it made him feel sick with terror.

He staggered upwards, finally righting himself as he stared about. He tried to call to mind images of how he could escape this, but his mind provided nothing. From somewhere within the sludge, he thought he heard a whisper, and he shuddered as he reflexively gagged, remembering the pollution that had crawled down his throat. Honestly, he was surprised he didn’t feel queasier after that experience. He had to get it together he decided. Hexxus was a bully to be sure, but maybe if he held his ground, what little of it he had left, perhaps he could cut a deal with the thing. He felt a bump beside his shoulder, and turned to see a bottle of water embedded several feet behind him in the slime. It was only now he realized just how dry his throat was, raw from the beating it had endured. He quickly pulled his way towards it, but as he approached it, it suddenly was slurped down into the muck, disappearing form sight. “Well, well, well, look who’s finally awake, and before the big show, how exciting.” Oliver’s blood ran cold.

The human had slept for far longer than Hexxus had anticipated. Sure, he knew his little stunt would knock the human out for a good while, but he hadn’t counted on him being gone for a full hour and a half. It had been irritating waiting around with nothing to do, but he was awake now, and that was the important part. The area that they were both residing in was a section right above the whirring blades that were slicing trees into far more manageable planks. Hexxus had created a temporary fixture of black goo dangling dangerously over the sharp steel beneath. He had positioned it as such with a very purposeful intent. Sure, the human had no chance of fighting him off to begin with, but having a little bit of threatening power on his side would certainly be helpful, and overall add to his experience. He watched as Oliver slowly turned around, and unwillingly to meet his eyes. Despite it all, the man still stood tall. His suit was stained with black and his face was pallid, giving off a sickly complexion. It was clear that his body hadn’t yet realized just how bad the toxins were in here, seeing as how he wasn’t actively seeking any sort of escape from them.

He squared off against the entity, only swaying slightly as he spoke. “Where are we, and what do you mean the big show?” Hexxus laughed, moving as a cloud across the space between them, so he hovered directly in front of Oliver. “The big show, young man, is when I destroy Fern Gully once and for all, and as to where you are, well…” With a wave of his hands he parted the goo at their feet, displaying the ever whirling blades beneath them. Splinters flew from the apparatus, spraying up and coating the bottom of the slime, quickly being absorbed and then spat back down towards the ever moving machine. Oliver let out a yelp and scrambled back slightly, but he shouldn’t have worried. Tendrils from the slime had emerged, wrapping themselves lazily around his arms to ensure that he wouldn’t fall. Hexxus had just gotten his hands on him, he wasn’t eager to let him die. At least, not yet.

Oliver was breathing hard as Hexxus willed the black floor to reform beneath them, glancing up towards the man’s pale face. His tousled brown hair was slick with black, as was his skin and clothing. He reeked of Hexxus toxic stench, and this pleased the spirit of pollution greatly. “Okay, I guess that answers that.” He said, shifting in clear discomfort as Hexxus’s tendrils still clung to him. “I suppose that just leaves the question as to why, I’m, back here…” His voice trailed off, obvious worry in it as large brown orbs peered up into merciless white ones. Hexxus pretended to think for a second, as though he himself was not sure what he wanted from the boy. “I suppose I just felt that after your absolutely terrible display of ungenerous behavior, you’d want some time to make it up to me. After all, I don’t have no desire to watch the destruction until your two underlings actually drive this marvelous creation into Fern Gully, so I suppose that gives me a bit of time to waste.”

Oliver shifted, clearly uncomfortable with where this conversation was going. He seemed to fight with himself, before saying in a soft, more humbled voice than before. “Look Hexxus, it’s clear that I can’t stop you from this mad quest you’re so set on, so I won’t even try. But I simply don’t see what use you could possibly have for me.” Hexxus smiled, he’d been hoping for that particular question. Oliver let out a yelp as tendrils of ooze surrounded him, tugging at the fabric that was stuck to his body. “Well, you’re of no use to me in your current state I suppose.” Oliver’s head snapped back around, and he stared in blatant horror at the entity hovering above him. Surely he was misreading this situation. After all, he couldn’t see any obvious genitalia on this thing, and Hexxus himself had said he was a literal spirit of pollution. But then he remembered the tentacle of filth as it had crawled down his throat, and he realized that he may be in a whole other world of trouble. He tried to struggle back, but found there was little point to his actions as he managed to choke out. “You, you don’t mean, you want to, you know…” He desperately trailed off, his mind working in overdrive. He’d never even considered this as a possibility, and now that it was happening, he simply couldn’t process it. “I mean, I’m human. Surely there can’t be anything attractive about me to you.”

Hexxus let out a laugh that filled up the space around him, making his ears ring. “I’m an ancient spirit of pollution, don’t pretend you know how I get off.” Hexxus chastised, as his clothes were pulled from him, despite his frantic efforts. “If nothing else, you’ve resisted me, and that’s enough to provoke me into action. I do enjoy it when things resist, whether that be a forest, or an ornery foreman.” Oliver was now painful aware that every inch of the dark slime he sat in was part of Hexxus body. He shivered and tried to fight off the invading tentacles, but the simply wrapped about him as Hexxus approached, his hand reaching out to grab the top of Oliver’s head. His grip was far stronger than any gaseous beings grip should be, and Oliver’s head was forced upwards till he found himself staring into those pale white orbs. A whimper was all he could get passed his lips, a whimper which only made Hexxus grin grow larger. “How about a kiss to start off with?” He purred, and with a deft movement, Oliver’s lips were engulfed.

The texture of the kiss was beyond strange. There were flutters of what had to be toxic gas circling the skin, yet at the same time, there was a firmness to it. They tasted of oil, but Oliver had little time to register this as what could only be described of a tongue erupted into his mouth. He gagged, struggling to pull back, but he was no match for the godlike being. The tongue slid into his mouth and deep down into his throat, far longer than any tongue should be. Hexxus’s lips were rough, against his, and he had no doubt they were leaving bruises as the pressed down into him. HIs mind was threatening to once again give, and he was completely sure that he would be reduced to an unconscious state. He continued to struggle, even trying to bite down against the invading thing in hopes that it would retract. He was rewarded for his efforts in the worst way possible, his teeth slicing through the tongue, and reducing it to a sticky goo that trickled down the back of his throat. He wanted to vomit, but he couldn’t, as Hexxus tongue seemingly regrew, the entity not even bother to break the kiss to scold him for what he’d done. Hexxus held Oliver in place, enjoying the softness of the boy’s throat against his newly formed tongue. He approved of the attempt to disabled him, though he kept it in the back of his mind as a mark against Oliver. He would be punished for that later, but for now, Hexxus intended to enjoy him. Finally though, he released the man’s tortured lips, watching him gag and splutter. Despite this, by some miracle, he did not vomit. He allowed the man to gasp as he slid his hands down the naked form, caressing against the legs, before sliding behind him, slipping a hand between the man’s exposed cheeks. He felt an immediate stiffening in the trapped mans from, and allowed his vaporous hand to linger. “Tell me, have you ever been claimed?”

Oliver did not meet his gaze, the man’s body ridged as he shivered in place. “What?” He asked, his voice little more than a squeak. “Have you ever been claimed?” To illustrate his point, Hexxus pressed a finger hard against the hidden asshole, sliding just the tip of it in, feeling the tight resistance and already suspecting he knew the answer. “No, no I haven’t!” Oliver struggled, his breath coming in rapid gulps now, only to degrade into a fit of coughing. Black liquid splattered across his chin, and appealing image for Hexxus who slowly allowed a single one of his oily digits to penetrated deep inside the man. Oliver yelped out in alarm, but he seemed to be lost for words as Hexxus moved his finger back and forth. “Excellent, I was hoping that would be the case. It will give me time to stretch you out in all the ways I want.” Hexxus removed his finger, allowing sludge to rise from beneath Oliver. He started the boy off easy, tenderly moving a small bit of the oily substance upwards, allowing it to worm into Oliver’s soft insides. The boy struggled, letting out a gasp as Hexxus began to thicken the strand at a gradual pace “Fuck!” Oliver swore as the tendril reached the size of two fingers, working its way back and forth inside of him. “Language.” Scolded Hexxus, before turning his attention to his own body.

He focused, altering his form with a mastery of ease, carefully crafting an approximation of a dick from his oily surface. It would not be a lie to say he was generous with the proportions, allowing it to thicken and lengthen far beyond the size of an average penis. Oliver was in pain. The tentacle beneath him may not have been that thick, but for him, a man who had never once done anal, it was a searing hot fire. There was, buried deep within that pain, an odd sort of pleasure, but that was overshadowed both by the burning of his recently ravaged throat, and the rim of his ass as it was forced open again and again as the ever thickening throbbing mass pumped inside of him. He was so distracted by these feelings, he did not see what Hexxus had done until it was too late. A hand wrapped around the back of his head, and he felt himself shoved forward. Hexxus newly created length, thrust itself into his woefully unprepared throat, massaging its way into the back of the already traumatized space. He would have considered biting at this as well, in fact, it would have been a natural reaction, but he found the dick was to large. His jaws refused to even close, and with slow, and precise measures, the oily cock began to move back and forth. Even as he choked on the slick black length, he felt Hexxus hand gripping his hair, forcing him ever further forward. “Come on now human, I know your kind loves pollution. Just relax and I’ll be sure to spread it throughout your entire body.” Oliver tried to scream as the sensation beneath him became more intense. Thick balls had begun to form on the length of the tentacle at irregular intervals. They shoved inside of him, each one larger than the last, forcing him further and further open. He felt them gathering inside of him as Hexxus’s growl echoed out from above, a lustful note now present in it. “Don’t worry human, I wouldn’t keep you gagged for long. After all, I love a good screamer.”

With a pop, Oliver’s airways were cleared, and he did exactly what Hexxus asked without further provocation. A shriek emitted from between his lips as the largest ball yet viciously shoved passed the rim of his already straining asshole, burying itself deep inside of him. “Stop, please.” He panted, his vision blurring as the fumes began to get to him. To his undying amazement, Hexxus did. The slime which was violating him from behind slid from his insides, leaving them oily, yet very empty. He shuddered, sobbing into the black mass about him as he took in sharp breaths. As he did this, he felt a finger under his chin. He didn’t resist as his head was raised, and something was put to his lips. A swell of relief filled him when the first bit of water touched his tongue, and he eagerly grabbed the offered water bottle and began to drink, even as he felt an ominous feeling growing inside of his chest. Something was wrong, something about the way Hexxus moved about him.

As he grasped the water bottle that had been given to him, draining it of every drop of liquid, he found that he’d been turned so his back now faced Hexxus. The entities chest rubbed against him, leaving behind black stains on any stray bits of skin that had thus far escaped the torment. He felt every fiber of his being tighten as Hexxus pressed down on his shoulders, forcing his face down into the muck below. He did not go under, but rather came to rest on the almost gelatinous surface, breathing hard panicked breaths as he did so. Hexxus kept a firm hand on the boy’s shoulders, as tentacles once again sprung from the slime around him. He watched eagerly as they wrapped about the man, trapping him in his submissive stance. Oliver began to struggle once again, but it was, as always, a useless battle. Hexxus, dragged his fingers down the boys back, leaving bloody scratches along it as he did so. His actions elicited a yelp from the trapped man beneath him, but he ignored it, staring at the red that had smeared his fingertips. It was all so, delicious. Hexxus felt it would simply be unfair, to both him and Oliver, if he didn’t try out his newly formed cock. After all, it had been a good while since he’d formed such a thing, and he intended to put it to good use. He watched as the boy’s ass trembled, roughly running hands along its smooth surface. Oil dripped out from the hole, the remnants of what his previous violation had left behind, and he smiled, feeling a delightfully wicked surge inside himself. He brought his hand down hard, smacking the shaking butt beneath him, being rewarded with another shriek.

“Tell me, do you feel slick inside?” He asked, leaning over so his lips were close to Oliver’s ear, hands wrapping around the sides of the man’s chest. Oliver did not answer immediately, and Hexxus thought he might have to repeat his question, but then a soft sob was quickly followed by his answer. “I…yes, don’t put any more in me please. I can feel it, everywhere.” There was a painful groan as Oliver tilted his head, meeting Hexxus eye. His face was a deathly white at this point, and Hexxus knew that he couldn’t keep him in this confined room for much longer. The fumes weren’t good for him, and sooner or later, he’d have to bring him upwards and out of the engine room. Of course, he was waiting on that. As always, Hexxus had a plan. He intended to allow them both a breath of fresh air, just as soon as the machine started its first cuts into Fern Gully. Until then though, Oliver would just have to manage with his polluted surroundings. “Oh but I’d hate to hurt you.” Hissed Hexxus, running his hands backwards so the gripped hard around Oliver’s thighs. “Surely you would like your ass to be a little bit more prepared, hmmm?”

Oliver seemed to be trying to shake his head, but Hexxus ignored this, sliding himself forward so he was face level with Oliver’s trembling cheeks. He easily parted them, ignoring the soft protests from below as he stared at the already ravaged hole. Pressing his face forward, he allows a tongue to once again form, slick with black goo. It slide easily inside the hole, and from beneath him, a reluctant moan escaped the lips of his prisoner, an omission of slight pleasure despite the man’s best attempts. Hexxus allowed him this, forcing his long tongue in and out as he coated the man’s insides with sticky sludge. He felt twitching beneath him, and he knew Oliver had balled up his fists. He could almost feel him biting at his lip, trying to deter the squeaks of unwanted pleasure that threatened to escape them. Hexxus continued his assault, burrowing deeper and deeper in, allowing his tongue to grow longer and longer. Finally, an unrestrained moan escaped from Oliver’s mouth, followed by a gasp. “No, stop, I don’t…” He trailed off, before a soft sad sentence escaped his lips, so quiet that it was obvious Hexxus was never meant to hear it. “Daddy, help me…”

With a jerk of his head, Hexxus allowed his tongue to melt away, leaving it inside of the boy as an extra layering to ease the passage of his dick. This however, had to be explored. “I’m sorry, could you repeat that just a bit louder?” He said, a laugh hovering at the top of his voice. Oliver stiffened, no doubt having hoped against hope Hexxus had missed the soft words. “I…I said nothing.” He protested feebly, but there was a weakness to his voice, as though he was teetering on the edge of surrender. Hexxus sighed and shook his head. “I don’t appreciate it when I’m lied to human, want to try again and find out what happens?” “I said nothing.” There it was, that defiance was back. Even as beaten and humiliated as the boy was, there was still that scrap of pride. Of course, if he was going to play hardball, Hexxus supposed he would just have to play right back. Without warning, he opened up the floor beneath Oliver, allowing him to tumble downwards towards the flashing saw beneath them. When he was only about two feet away, Hexxus dove, easily catching him by and arm. The jerking motion made the man cry out in pain, dangling, naked and defenseless above the whirring blades.

Oliver let out a scream of terror, a scream which Hexxus ignored as he wisped his way downwards, hovering directly in front of the man’s face. “I will lower you into those blades, starting with your toes if you do not shape up and answer my question honestly.” Warned Hexxus, slowly allowing them to drop a couple more inches. Oliver struggled, staring in terror as woodchips slapped against the both of them. He glanced at Hexxus, clearly trying to gauge if the being was lying. It was a bad move on his part, as Hexxus dropped him further down. Oliver let out a wail, though he wasn’t stupid enough to struggle, seeming to fully grasp that Hexxus was the only thing holding him out of deaths way. “I…I…” He seemed to be fighting with himself, clearly not wanting to admit to the soft whisper he’d uttered. “Tick tock.” Hexxus warned, lowering him further down. The blades were only inches beneath his feet now and Hexxus so the abject terror on his face. “I said daddy help me, I said daddy help me! Please, don’t lower me into the blades!”

Oliver was hyperventilating, his eyes fixed on the blades below. Hexxus allowed him to dangle for a couple more seconds, before pulling both of them back up into the gooey mass he’d created. Oliver was trying to catch his breath again as Hexxus roughly returned him to his submissive posture. “You’re a bit of a daddies boy then. Tell me, is he the reason you’re out all this way?” Teased Hexxus, resting his cock against the exposed asshole, though not yet pushing in. “You don’t look like you’re ready for any of what this place has to offer.” Oliver seemed reluctant, but the image of the flashing blades was clearly still at the forefront of his mind. “Yes, yes he is. My father owns this company, I’m just supposed to be in charge of this project.” Now that was interesting, but Hexxus stored it in the back of his mind for later. He released the boy, allowing his shoulders to raise so his back once against rested on Hexxus smoky chest. The tip of the cock began to move ever so slightly into the exposed asshole, and he felt the boys entire torso stiffen at its touch. “Sounds like he’s a hard man your father, tell me, does he treat you right?” Oliver did not respond immediately, but a quick touch under his chin seemed to bring him back to the situation at hand. “He’s hard on me, but it’s probably for the best.” He quickly whimpered out, clearly focusing on the cock that was beginning to slowly penetrated into his hole that was still far too tight for something of such girth. “I bet I can take better care of you than he, how about you call me daddy?” Hexxus suggested in a mocking tone, allowing the tip of his penis to pop inside.

He felt the boy buck, whining at the pressure it caused. “I…” Oliver trailed off, clearly unwilling to do something so degrading. Hexxus genuinely wondered if he’d have to dangle the kid over the circular saws again, but then, the response he wanted came. “Of course, of course I will d…daddy.” It sounded like it physically hurt him to say. “That’s my boy.” Hexxus growled, and with a thrust, he buried the shaft of his penis deep inside the tight hole. Oliver let out a wail, but that did nothing to stop the entity from thrusting inside of him. His chest rose and fell, the horrible agony that swelled deep inside his polluted ass making his head spin. He could feel the thing inside of him, digging deeper and deeper, spreading him far wider than he felt he should ever go. Hexxus let out a snarl from above, this one far more feral than those that came before. His thrusts were hard and fast, vibrating throughout Oliver’s body. The man howled out to the black void that surrounded him, when he felt a hand grasp his shoulders. In a voice which was far more breathless than before, Hexxus spoke. “If you want something from daddy, you can always ask.” Oliver knew it was a trap, but he just wanted it to end. “Please slow down daddy, please…” He begged, humiliated and in pain. To his astonishment, the entity heeded his desires.

The pace of the cock slowed to a crawl as it worked its way, in and out of him. “Is that better?” Crooned that deep voice from above him, and Oliver forced himself to answer, terrified of setting Hexxus off. “Yes, thank you daddy, just like that.” “You adapted fast to that.” Came the teasing response, and Oliver, despite his circumstances, felt his cheeks blush hot. He had hadn’t he, and that didn’t make him feel too great about himself. In his defense though, all he wanted, all he needed, was for all of this pain to stop. If he pleased Hexxus, if he let him finish up what he was doing, perhaps the being would let him return to the control room. This thought was overtaken as he felt an odd sensation inside of him. Hexxus’s dick was swelling up inside of him, inflating almost. “Ah, daddy, please, it’s already so big.” He protested in a panic, and he felt the slick feeling of a tongue lapping across his shoulders. “You’re a big boy Oliver, you can handle it.”

His head was roughly turned as the painfully slow thrusts continued; his mouth was once again claimed by that insatiable tongue. He struggled, but it did him no good as Hexxus thrust, again and again, diving deeper and deeper inside of him with each motion as his dick continued to swell. Finally, with a sudden burst, he felt his insides become coated in sticky goo as Hexxus ejaculated deep inside of him. Hexxus kissed him deeply, viciously grasping at his hair as he left his dick inside of him, still thick and erect, despite its deposit inside of Oliver’s insides. Oliver supposed that since it was already an unnatural thing, it didn’t go flaccid after use. Finally, his lips were once again released, and he gasped, choking and coughing, preparing for what the entity would do next. However, it seemed that Hexxus was somewhat distracted. His eyes had turned to the ceiling, white and shining with obvious delight. He let out a sharp exhale, as though someone had rubbed hard against an erotic zone, his hands balling into fists. Oliver, who had been released and allowed to fall back against the sludge, watched all of this with growing alarm. Hexxus took in a sharp gasp through his teeth, before looking down at Oliver, eyes wild. “It’s begun!” Oliver stared back at him, terror etched into his face as he sat on his butt, lost in complete confusion. “What has begun?” He asked, hearing the terrified shaking in his voice. Hexxus spread his arms wide, his voice triumphant. “The beginning of the end boy, the destruction of Fern Gully!”


	3. Leaves and Wings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a race against time to try and stop Hexxus, though the resistance is poorly organized and there is very little hope. Crysta and Zach pony up to make a valiant attempt, while Hexxus sits on top of his leveler and is a smug asshole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not really as much kink in this chapter. Also, lots of death. So much death. All of the nonsexual warnings that are attached to this story are almost exclusively here for this chapter. Have fun.

There was a strange energy in the wind that filtered through the peaceful green of Fern Gully. The animals and the trees were swaying gently, back and forth in the soft breeze and the fairies were in the process of grilling a new visitor in their midst’s. Zach Young felt more than a little cornered as he stood in the center of a disturbed and upset group of like-minded individuals. All of them were muttering quietly as Crysta, the fairy who had shrunk him down in the first place, conferred with an older fairy, with long silver hair.

Zach was in trouble, and he was up to date as to why he was in trouble as well. Apparently, when he’d made that mark on the massive black tree which looked like it radiated pure evil, he’d accidently help set loose a malicious entity known as Hexxus who wanted nothing more than to destroy Fern Gully. Now, he had been shrunk by a fairy who couldn’t fully control her magic, and was having to deal with what he assumed was her angry redhead boyfriend, and what he could only guess was her disapproving grandmother.

“Hexxus has just begun to cut into the first tree’s lining our rainforest.” The older fairy announced to the terrified looking crowd, her face grey and grim. “And I know that our ancient foe won’t stop until he’s devastated this entire forest.” There were terrified murmurs among the fairies, as he felt disapproving eyes on him. “He couldn’t possibly devastate the entire forest!” Protested Zach, cringing slightly under the pressure of the gazes. “I mean, dudes, he doesn’t have enough fuel for that!”

It was clear that the fairies neither understood the concept of fuel, nor did they care to have it explained to them. Instead, they all shot him a filthy look, the filthiest coming from the fiery young fairy Crysta, who was the perpetrator of his current predicament. He was really beginning to wish she hadn’t shrunk him down as he noted that, the bat with the wires sticking out from his skull had taken to watching him closely.

“Oh, doesn’t have enough fuel. Well Mr. Smarty pants, I’ll bet he’ll find a way anyways! He’s an evil spirit, remember?” The fruit bat snapped, waving his wings in a frantic motion. “Batty, calm down, we can still fix this.” Crysta assured him, though she did not sound too sure herself. She was not the only one Zach noted with a tingle of fear traveling up his spine. The older fairy was looking towards the sky, her face wrinkled in distress. “He is more powerful than last time, though I cannot be sure as to why. As long as he has that leveler under his control he will be very hard to defeat.”

She seemed to flinch slightly, as though some sort of resolve had just crumbled away. As though she’d stared into a fate, which now, she feared she couldn’t avoid. Crysta seemed to notice the elders decline as well, quickly coming to her side. “Don’t worry Magi, there has to be a way. With my powers, I’m sure we can figure out how to drive him back.” Zach had a bad feeling roiling about in his gut, as he felt something shift unpleasantly in the air around him.

It was funny, he knew Hexxus was the main thing they had to be worried about, but it almost felt as though this entire plot had been set in motion by something else, something Zach did not have words for. It was almost as though there was some malevolent entity, even beyond the spirit of pollution, that was driving everything forward with a single, dark purpose. But that was just silly, decided Zach, as he quickly focused his gaze back on the gathering of fairies, hoping against hope they didn’t know what a lynch mob was.

Hexxus laughed, smoke billowing around him as the leveler began to tear through the trees that blocked the glorious machines path. Metal sliced through wood with a tearing noise and tree after tree fell to the beast as it cut its way through the leafy brush. Oliver watched, slightly unimpressed with the plan unfolding in front of him. He should have been more scared and horrified, sure, but he was too busy reflecting on the fact that this had been Hexxus’s plan all along. To steal a single leveler to level an entire rainforest. They’d be here for hours, he noted, feeling his head spinning as he considered vomiting.

At least in his glee, Hexxus had forgotten entirely about Oliver who was loosely cradled in a billowing column of smoke and goo that held him far off the ground. He watched with an expression of apathy as the trees were struck down, and the ground was coated with a thin layer of sawdust. Animals ran from the leveler, though Oliver didn’t think that all of the made it. There was the faint stench of blood in the air, and he suspected that at least a few of the poor bastards had met their fate at the metal jaws of the machine that continued to carry both him and the spirit of pollution forward.

“Oh, glorious, this is absolutely glorious.” Crowed Hexxus as yet another tree fell to the jaws of the leveler. His eyes were wide with delight as he stared about at the destruction they were causing. “You’ve really got a one track mind.” Muttered Oliver, almost reflexively. He instantly wished he’d kept his mouth shut as Hexxus’s head swiveled about, and he raised an eyebrow made of black sludge at the trapped man. “Excuse me? Do you have something to add?”

Oliver quickly shook his head, feeling beads of sweat reforming on his face. His body still ached from the torment it had just endured, and he’d hate to see what would happen if he went about upsetting Hexxus again. He might drag him back down into the smoke and grime, and he didn’t want that. Hexxus didn’t seem convinced in the least, but his attention was swiftly caught again and Oliver took the moment to wretch slightly, suddenly feeling a stabbing pain inside of him.

He was suddenly feeling very, very ill, and it seemed that being fucked by a spirit of pollution was finally catching up with his system. He wretched again, this time, a torrent of vomit as pitch black as Hexxus himself spilled forth from his lips, splattering against the metal of the machine below him.

Once again, Hexxus didn’t seem to notice or care as he let out a chuckle. “Why look at that, it seems the fairies are going to put up a fight.” This did manage to wrench Oliver temporarily from his misery. “Fairies?” He asked, unsure of what exactly Hexxus was talking about, and unsure if he really wanted to know. Part of him was convinced that he had finally lost his mind, so the idea that fairies were now suddenly in the mix did seem slightly reasonable to at least half of his brain.

“Yes, fairies. Obnoxious little things, protectors of the forest and, depending on which little winged beast you encounter, decked out with fairly powerful magic.” Hexxus made a nasty face and he cracked his massive hand together, a vengeful expression on his face. “Though tree hugging bastards were the ones who locked me away in the first place. A perfect punishment really, would have loved to hear the planning on that one. Oh, you know what would be really symbolic, let’s lock Hexxus, the spirit of pollution in a giant tree! Yes, that will surely teach him to challenge nature!”

Hexxus was ranting, but Oliver didn’t mind. As long as the entity was doing that, he wasn’t doing other things, other things that could be far more harmful to Oliver’s body and mind. Hexxus’s hands were still balled into fists as he glanced down at Oliver. His narrowed white orbs widened slightly, as for the first time he seemed to realize condition the man was in. “Oh, you look terrible.”

Oliver felt a shift around him as he was raised high up so he sat in front of Hexxus face, the creature peering at him as though he could see into his very soul. The cloud of smoke and grime about him shifted, and all of a sudden, he found that he was being clutched in a hand, rather than a lazy tentacle.

With an exhausted gaze, Oliver stared at the being in front of him. He had grown so very large, towering over the leveler like some sort of monstrous giant formed from gas. Truly, he was a terror to behold, and Oliver felt very small compared to him. He stared at Oliver, not seeming too surprised by what he saw. “Yes, I suppose this would happen to you, your human body is, well, let’s be honest, pathetically weak.” His eyes darted away, and they seemed to be following something, something that Oliver could not see. “Perhaps I have a solution for what ails you.” He suggested with a smile that was anything but friendly. Though he was scared to ask, Oliver managed to choke out between breaths. “Really, what might that be?”

Inside the leveler, Ralph and Tony shivered feeling wave upon wave of trauma hit them. They’d heard everything that had occurred behind them. Sure, they had not heard it in detail, but the screaming was loud enough that it had made its way up to them like nails on a chalkboard. It had only stopped when they’d reached Fern Gully, and now, with the saw slicing through trees around them, both had the same question on their minds. Was there still screaming and it was being drowned out by the noise, or had it finally stopped? They hadn’t spoken much since it had all began, hadn’t even looked at one another.

Finally though, now that all they could hear was the thundering roar of destruction outside of their craft, Ralph spoke, his hands shaking as he continued to drive the leveler forward. “Hey, Tony?” Tony jerked his head over, and seemed to fight to force a smile upon his face, glad for any excuse to avoid looking at the destruction that was being caused by their actions. “Yah Ralph?”

“That bloke Oliver, he’s probably fine, right?” Tony nodded his head, his teeth gritted slightly. “For sure, for sure he’s fine.” Ralph glanced back towards the door that they’d last seen an unconscious Oliver get dragged through. “Tony, you don’t think he’s dead, do you?” Ralph looked back out to the window of the leveler, really not wanting to answer that question. As he did, he started back as he turned his head just in time to see something small slap against glass.

He squinted, unsure of what to make of the figure that was now sliding down the machine, banging their tiny fists hard against the window. “Say, Tony, does that look like Zach to you?” Ralph asked, not sure if he could believe what he was seeing. Tony leaned forward, his eyes finding the tiny figure quickly. “Gee, I think that is.” They both stared as the man continued to slide down the window, seemingly shouting something at them. “How do yah think he got so small?” Asked Ralph, feeling numb to the world around him at this point in time. Tony just gave a shrug as the helplessly watched their coworker slide down the glass in front of them.

A sudden flash erupted and he was plucked from the window by a dark blur that sped by them, whisking him off into the air. Tony and Ralph started, their breathing becoming slightly shallower as they looked outside in a wild rush, attempting to locate what had happened to their coworker.

It was a good thing that Pip had come along, even Zach had to admit it. The red headed fairy might have had problems with him, but at least it seemed that he too had been deeply affected by Magi’s sacrifice. Honestly, Zach still wasn’t sure what had happened. Magi had glowed, everyone had gotten a spark of knowledge, and then she was gone, fading away into nothing.

He wasn’t sure what all of it meant, but what he did know is that he had to stop this leveler. He’d hijacked the bat, played with the wires sticking out of his head, and finally convinced him to take him to the leveler.

It had been alarming to say the least, he had not been ready to see Hexxus. It was funny though, with the monstrous dark entity that hung around the leveler like some sort of malicious smoke cloud, their seemed to be a man clutched in his fist. Zach did not recognize him, but if he had to guess, he would say the man was probably one of the higher ups, no doubt coming to check why the hell the leveler was off course.

Pip held tight to Zach as he hauled him up to the partially cracked window, his face twisted in a look of irritation. “You really think those two are going to listen to you?” He asked, sounding as though he didn’t believe Zach capable of even the most simple of tasks.

Zach wasn’t fully sure, but the looming form of Hexxus above him was giving him a twisting sense in his stomach that he didn’t have a lot of time. “Ralph and Tony aren’t completely heartless, I’m sure they just don’t know what they are doing.” Pip shrugged, and shoved him through the crack in the window. As he hung onto the rim, he called out to Tony and Ralph. “A little help you two?” Even though his voice was small, it was heard by the men who were still pressed up against the glass. Their heads swiveled, looks of alarm on their faces. “Holy shit, Zach? What happened to you?” Ralph was up in a flash, Tony following close behind. Pip had floated away from the window, and it took Zach a second to remember that his coworkers wouldn’t be able to see the small redheaded man. He was the only one who had fairy sight.

As Ralph quickly gathered him in his hands, Zach got to his feet, waving his arms frantically. “You guys, you have to stop the leveler! This isn’t right!” Ralph let out a strained laugh, looking back at Tony. Zach noted with some dismay that there expressions were those of men who had been cornered, defeated and broken. Tony’s hands nervously darted up to his throat, as though he could feel something inside of it, as Ralph said, a grimace on his face. “No kidding it’s not right, but in case you didn’t see, we’ve got a malevolent spirit on the back of this damn thing who seems hell-bent on destroying everything!”

Zach stared at them. Somehow, it had not occurred to him that they would be aware of Hexxus. He figured that they simply wouldn’t have looked up; after all, the two were notoriously lazy. “Wait, you know about Hexxus?” Zach asked, feeling completely out of sorts. “Yes we know about Hexxus, how do you know about him…?” Tony began, but Ralph cut him off with a wave of his hands. “Never mind that now, Zach, I don’t know how you got to this size, but know is not the time. We’ve got to keep cutting down this forest and after we’re done, we have to run for our lives!”

“Wait no, you can’t just cut down the forest! Guys, you have to stop the leveler! There are fairies in this forest dudes, there’s a whole ecosystem! One of them is kind of fly as well, and she’s really pissed at me. If you keep doing what you’re doing, you’re going to destroy all of it!” Zach looked pleadingly at the two men, but he saw something steely in both of their eyes. “Nah man, I don’t give a shit. That Hexxus is insane and you have no idea what he is capable of. Unless your fairies are one hundred percent sure they can kill him or something, I aint stopping this machine.” Ralph said firmly as Tony nodded his head in agreement. “Trust me, you don’t want to end up like the other guy who decided to talk back to him.”

Zach whirled around, staring back out the glass. It was clear he’d make no headway with these guys all on his own. He needed Pip back, he needed the fairy to back him up, to help convince these two that they had to put this whole wacked plan out of action. Yet, it seemed Pip had disappeared, and for a second, Zach stood, totally lost and confused. Then, there was a sound above him, so faint that it could have been missed, but just loud enough that his ears picked up on it ever so slightly. From above him, there was a high pitched, terrified shriek.

Oliver eyed Hexxus, completely unsure what sort of game the entity was playing. He had, seconds ago, reached down, and plucked something out of the air beside the leveler’s unrolled window, or so it seemed. Now he seemed to grip empty space, turning it over in his fingers as though he clutched something as he offered it out to the sickly Oliver. “I don’t understand.” Oliver said bluntly, trying not to vomit again. Hexxus didn’t seem too concerned about that. “Just open your mouth and chew.”

“On what, air?” Demanded Oliver, staring with a frustrated expression at the blank space before him. He had no idea what sort of game Hexxus was playing, but he wanted no part of it. “On a fairy.” Corrected Hexxus, moving his fingers as though playing with something between them. Oliver glanced up at the white eyes looming above him. “There’s nothing there, and even if there was, how would a fairy help me in any way?” Hexxus looked annoyed, before saying, his voice steeping into a slightly more dangerous tone. “I’m trying to make your feel better Oliver. Keep acting like that and we can go back and take a closer look at the saw below us.”

Oliver decided that arguing with these being was an absolute lost cause, and simply opened up his mouth obediently. “Bite hard.” Suggested Hexxus through a snicker. Oliver bit, adding a bit more spiteful force than was necessary to it as he crunched down on the air. To his shock, a taste filled his mouth, and he almost spat out what he’d just bitten into. It was faint, only the hint of a flavor, but as he moved his mouth up and down, he could tell that he was chewing on, something. He chewed a bit more, trying to figure out what it might be as Hexxus quickly wiped away something from his chin.

“Swallow it.” He ordered, and Oliver obeyed, gulping down whatever it was he’d just chewed up. He felt a surge threw his body that made his head spin, and he let out a gasp, struggling to stay conscious as he stared about the world. Something had changed inside of him and he was suddenly aware that there was a loud screaming surrounding him. Hundreds of different voices wailing so loud that they could be heard, even over the whirring of the levelers blades.

He blinked, shaking his head as he tried to rid his mind of the noise. In the process he wiped a palm across of his chin, only to jerk it away as it touched something moist and warm. He stared at his hand, startled by the blood and the red strands of hair that clung to it. “W…what?” He stammered, looking below at the devastated forest with a whole new sense of alarm.

He wasn’t sure where the screaming was coming from, but what he was sure of was that all of a sudden, he did feel a whole lot better. It was as though a cleansing presence had washed through him, detoxifying him from the inside. Then, he saw them. Glowing lights in the sky, looking somewhat like fireflies as they darted away, moving along with the escaping animals. He wanted to vomit as it all became clear, watching a wing fluttering down from his mouth. “Oh god…” He trailed off, absolutely horrified by what had just occurred. “He was a noisy one to, be glad you bit his head off.” Hexxus said, his voice matter of fact.

“Why couldn’t I see him?” Oliver asked faintly, still stunned by the realization of what had just happened. “Oh, blasted fairy magic, that’s why. Worked to his determent here, I doubt you’d have been so eager to bite if you could have seen his face.” Oliver leaned over retching, and he felt Hexxus tighten his grip on him ever so slightly. “Of course, now you’re all nice and clean inside again, and that does bother me. Really puts a kink in my mood.”

Oliver felt tears slithering down his face as he realized that he had, unintentionally, bitten of the head of a living, breathing creature with intelligence that no doubt matched a humans. That was, horrible, so horrible in fact, that his mind was truly having trouble grasping it. “Don’t feel bad human.” Hexxus growled from beside him. “If you’d have heard his voice, you’d have wanted that little bastard dead just as much as I.” Oliver felt shifting of mass around him as Hexxus hand dissolved back into a tentacle to grasp him. Something inside of it continued to shift as the tentacle lengthened, wrapping tight about his mouth and muffling him.

“How about I make this better for you? After all, this is beautiful destruction, and I would love for you to experience as much pleasure as I do from watching it.” With this statement, Oliver felt a sudden pressure. His cock, which had been covered by the slime that held him firm, was now being pumped by the very material that held him captive. He groaned into the tendril of filth as it was worked up and down, all the while the screaming growing louder around him. He felt himself growing hard, despite his best attempts, as Hexxus gently stroked a single finger down his hair, the digit being so large that it completely overshadowed him. “Ah ha, I think I see the final resistance beginning to form.” Hexxus said, sounding happy as could be.

From the ground, a massive cluster of twisted trunks was beginning to rise up. A faint light spilled out from it, but honestly, that was all Oliver could really catch, his mind completely distracted by the sensations his body was giving off. He was fully erect, he could feel it, and the heat of an organism was beginning to build in his body, causing him to pant and squirm in the beings grasp. It built and built, blocking out all sound from his mind as it did so. Then, just as he felt like he could burst, he felt a pressure somewhere inside the goo.

His dick was still being pleasured, but now, for reasons unknown, it felt as though the small tube had been blocked up. He struggled, squealing through the slime as a strand wiggled up the entryway, blocking it off completely. Hexxus’s gaze turned back to him, a sly smile on his face. “My dear boy, you can’t possibly cum yet. We have yet to reach the grand finale.” Oliver moaned in protest, the heat building to a painful degree, but this was ignored by his captor. A finger slid under his chin, forcing him to stare at a the thick cluster of tree’s that had formed a large bulb, no doubt attempting to keep the occupants inside of it safe.

From inside, he saw something fly. It was another fairy, it had to be. Her outfit was bright orange, and there was a determined look fastened across of her face. She flew with a purpose, her wings carrying her towards Hexxus. The dark being watched her approach, a look of glee still prevalent. Then suddenly, that expression evaporated, and a look of suspicion coated Hexxus’s face. He abruptly raised his hands, shooting out a broiling mass of toxic smoke. The fairy dropped like a bug it in the face with a can of bug spray, topping towards the forest floor below.

“Not today your rotten little insect.” Growled Hexxus, before he raised his hand. Inside it glowed what appeared to be a ball of flame. There was a thrum of energy all around them, and it almost felt as though Hexxus was siphoning up gas from down below them, brining it upwards with a powerful and frightening motion to pool and alight in his hands. “Enough playing around, it’s time to torch this place!” Hexxus growled, and without a second’s hesitation, he reached his hand forward, and a massive flame spread from it. Even in his lustful fevered state, Oliver still felt his eyes widen as he watched the forest go up in flames. He struggled to come down from the sexual high, but the rubbing sensations hadn’t stopped, his dick still being teased in an irresistible manner, forcing him to remain right at the brink of orgasm, no matter how hard he tried to stop it.

He struggled in Hexxus iron grip as he watched everything beginning to burn. As his eyes darted down, they caught sight of animals running. It was funny, but only now did he realize that all those screaming voices were coming from them as Hexxus destroyed everything in his path. Oliver’s face was streaked with tears as the flames spread, further and further. He watched as the fairies fled from their tree, only to be caught in a thick smog of smoke Hexxus flung towards them, falling, just as the first had. In the midst of the chaos, there was only one survivor that Oliver noted out of the corner of his eye.

A bat swiftly fled, flapping its wings hard as it soared off through the tree’s, leaving the scene of devastation behind. Oliver wished it well, seeing as how it seemed to be the only one who was going to survive this absolute horror show of an event. Hexxus was laughing again, and as he did, he seem to swell larger and larger, the leveler rumbling with the amount of tension it was being forced to hold. Everything was shaking, and through eyes blinded by both lust and tears, Oliver watched as the leveler, that multi-million dollar piece of machinery that he had been in charge of, began to break apart. He would have screamed, but he knew it was too late as the damned thing imploded on itself.

An orgasm racked his body as Hexxus finally slid himself out from Oliver, and the tentacle fell from his mouth as well. He felt his body shudder as he finally released the load he had been holding in, and with that, his world darkened as smoke rose around him, filling up his senses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I know we had bit of a gap between chapters (I say to the very few people who will ever see this), but I do intend to finish this, I just was involved in NaNoWriMo, and so was very busy during November. The last two chapters should be out fairly quickly after I publish this one.


	4. Wretched Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fern Gully has burned to the ground, and Hexxus is horny once again. There's really nothing else to say.

There was nothing but darkness for the longest of times, an all-consuming void which suspended Oliver in what felt like a timeless sleep. When Oliver finally began to stir, he was sure that he had died, and that when he opened his eyes, he would finally get the answer to what happened after one died. It would make sense after all, there was no way he survived that implosion, no way he survived being held against his will in the grasp of a giant monster hellbent on deforestation and sexually abusing him.

As he felt himself coming back though, and slowly was forced to acknowledge that this was simply not the case, his mind switched gears. He had been dreaming, that had to be it. It had been a terrifying and deeply troubling dream, but he had, without a doubt, simply been dreaming.

He shifted, slightly, grimacing as he felt something poking him in the back. He must have fallen asleep on the couch again, yes, that was it. Too many long hard nights trying to help his father keep his company running smoothly, not enough time to himself. This was it, the final straw. He was going to ask to be taken off the project, that was what he had to do. Everything would be better when he opened his eyes, walked downstairs, and finally told his father no for the first time in his life.

Then, his eyes sprung open, and he felt new life enter into his lungs. He breathed in and out harshly, feeling tired, sick, but mostly confused. Above him, black rain seemed to fall, coating his naked body lightly as it did. The smell of burning, both wood and oil surrounded him, and for a second he wondered if he’d woken up in hell. In a haze of delirium, he reached up, allowing some of the soft drops to rest on his hand as he stared at it intently. Was this, was this ash? Carefully, he pushed himself upwards, feeling aching pain in his body, as though someone had beaten him with a meat tenderizer. It was then that he looked around, and realized that he had not in fact been dreaming. Fern Gully, or what was left of it, was burning away.

His breath left his chest as he stared about at the terrifying orange hue that surrounded him, sweat beginning to bead on his forehead as he realized just how much devastation had been caused. An entire ecosystem, burnt away to ash. It filled up his senses, overwhelming him. He had played a hand in this, and that horrified him. Yet somehow, the sickness inside him only grew as he turned around, observing the scene behind him.

There was the leveler, and even though he knew he should be sickened by the scene around him, he couldn’t help but feel himself shudder at the blackened twisted metal. He stared at it, slowly raising himself from the ground. It still gleamed hot, the iron bits of the machine glowing a faint red as he approached. This wasn’t real, this couldn’t be real. His father was going to kill him, he knew this, and even though he wanted to mourn the forest around him, he was far too terrified of what might happen when his dad saw the pathetic mess that his son had made for him to clean up. He gulped back his fear best he could as he took several small steps forward. Maybe it could be salvaged he thought desperately as he stared at it, his eyes racking across the jacked up machine.

His eyes darted across it, trying to find something in the pile of scrap metal that would support his theory. As he did this, his eyes landed on what looked to be an arm sticking out of the rubble. He took a couple more steps forward, but then stopped himself as he come to the obvious conclusion, whoever that arm belonged to was dead.

He supposed that answered the question of whether or not Tony and Ralph got out okay. He wanted to vomit, he wanted to vomit so very badly, but as he quickly turned away from the scene, desperately seeking something to cleanse his eyes, his blood once again ran cold. Corpses of animals were all about him, still lightly smoldering from the fire that had taken their lives. Shaking, his legs gave out from under him. This was all too much, far, far too much.

Then, his eyes wandered upwards, and he found himself looking at something that boggled the mind. It seemed that, despite what he’d previously believed about the spirit, Hexxus did not need the polluting gases of the leveler to keep him alive. At least, Oliver was assuming that looming god of destruction was in fact Hexxus, and not some other deity that had been raised when the forest was razed.

Sludge still coated him, but now, it formed more of a dark thick robe about his form. Fire burned inside of him as he stood tall and strong, his torso and head reduced to that of a black skeleton with flames that flickered and danced between his ribs. It was as Oliver stared at the creature, that his ears finally began to function again, the deafness beginning to loosen its grip so he could hear the terrible laughter from above him.

It almost sounded slightly hysterical as Hexxus turned, looking out across the ruined land, his hands outstretched in what Oliver assumed was glee. “YES, YES, YES!” The triumphant voice echoed out across the land which was now nothing but ash, ringing out into the dead silence around them.

Oliver cringed back, hoping against hope that Hexxus thought he was dead. Surely, surely he had no use for him now, right? Surely he’d have lost interest, not that Oliver was fully sure what it was Hexxus was planning on doing after he finished destroying Fern Gully.

He quickly fell to his knees, a sudden need to be as small as possible overtaking him. With a quick motion, he began to crawl quickly across the ground, wondering where he could hide. The ash stained his legs as he did this, and the still smoldering branches stabbed at him, but he couldn’t find it in him to care as he scanned his surroundings.

The whole area had been decimated, and he realized that what he was attempting very well might be a fruitless task as he gave up on stealth. Quickly, he got to his feet, and began to sprint across the dusty ground, not sure where it was he was running to. Then, a branch snapped under his foot, and he froze, feeling his heart beating out of his chest.

It would be comical if that’s what got Hexxus’s attention, absolutely ludicrous he reasoned, feeling his blood freezing in his veins. Hexxus was probably deafened by his own laughing, there was no way he was going to hear a tiny little…

“And where do you think you’re going?” Oliver gulped as he stiffened, not wanting to turn around and face the being. Hexxus’s voice crackled with fire, though that sultry tone was still there, hidden far underneath all of it. Oliver heard thudding and felt the earth shake as something massive moved towards him. He couldn’t outrun him, Oliver knew that. Despite everything, some small voice in the back of his head urged him to stay still, as though this would help him in some way. Perhaps he could reason with the entity, he lied to himself, as with a slow and unwilling twist of his head, he looked up to see Hexxus’s glowing eye sockets trained on him.

He bent, one of his sludge covered knees hitting the ground, as a smile crept across that bony face. Oliver had never seen a skull smile, other than the natural smile they always seemed to hold, but has he looked at this pitch black monstrosity he found that it could indeed hold a very unnatural smile. The skull twisted in ways it shouldn’t moving as though the blackness that made up the bones was nothing more but more sludge, compacted and compressed. Perhaps that was what it was, but Oliver didn’t linger to long on those thoughts as he took in Hexxus’s appearance.

Though he lacked it on his chest and head, the black ooze still covered his arms, which bulged with muscles, made from the slick black stuff, leaving only his ribcage and head exposed. From out of his mouth snaked a glowing tongue, an oddly teasing looking gesture for how demonic Hexxus seemed to have suddenly become.

“Oh, nowhere.” Oliver said hastily, staring up at the being that was now crouched beside him. He looked around the destroyed forest, quickly grasping for a topic. “Hey, look at that, you destroyed Fern Gully. Is it everything you dreamed of?” He hoped if he could get the entity ranting, that he might be spared whatever torment he had in store for him. After all, if Oliver was still alive, he was sure it was because of Hexxus. It may have been cynical of him, but he had a bad feeling that this act of kindness had not been for his benefit.

With that malicious sharp tooth grinned, Hexxus spread his arms out, gesturing towards the destruction around him. “Oh, so very satisfying. My one regret is that I can only destroy this wretched place once.” Oliver cleared his throat nervously, and nodded his head, wanting to seem agreeable. His eyes darted towards the wreckage, and he forced a fake smile onto his face. “Hey Hexxus, I don’t suppose you were nice enough to get my coworkers out before that leveler exploded, where you?”

Hexxus leaned down, his giant elbows thumping against the earth as he now leaned directly over Oliver. “Why would I bother? They did what I wanted and then I was done with them.” Oliver really wished he could muster up some more indignity for the death of his coworkers, but he was far too focused on saving his own hide at the moment. Things were so fucked anyways, he kind of wondered if dying in a firing burning wreck was the lucky way to go out.

“Does that upset you, that I let them die?” He question was, oddly, one of the more genuine ones he felt that Hexxus had asked. He looked up at the being above him, and in those fiery sockets, he though he saw a spark of curiosity. Not sympathy mind you, more of a sick fascination. Oliver cleared his throat, suddenly feeling a tightness inside of it. “They will be missed. After all, for every injury on this job I have a ton of paperwork to file. Two fatalities are going to be a nightmare to deal with...” He said trailing off slightly at the end while he quickly swallowed down the real grief he felt for the human lives that had been lost.

Hexxus shook his head, red eye sockets glowing with amusement. “Honestly boy, what does it take to break you? I’ve broken your leveler, burned down this forest and killed your coworkers, along with several other more unspeakable things I’ve done to you. Really, I think I might actually be starting to enjoy your company.” He let out a snort, and Oliver laughed with him, despite the fact he was beginning to feel more than a little bit queasy. He didn’t like the thought of Hexxus enjoying his company, he got the feeling that this might spell out bad things for his future health.

Oliver looked so small and pale, especially in Hexxus’s new form. He felt that lovely heat glowing inside of him, and though he knew that eventually he would have to seek out more pollution, he was as free as a bird until that time. He could see it of course; the tears that Oliver was holding back, and he was impressed the man still had enough mental facilities to even attempt such an action. He wondered if they would still be intact after he had gotten his second round of enjoyment out of that slender, fragile frame.

He stopped laughing, peering down at Oliver as he considered what he wanted to do with the boy. Hexxus was high off victory, and he wasn’t going to let this opportunity pass him by. After all, who knew when he’d get to destroy another forest again, let alone a forest he’d feuded with for over a thousand years? He watched as Oliver stopped laughing, staring up at him with those pathetic brown eyes.

“So Oliver, it seems we’ve come to the end of a victory for me. Now, what should I do with you?” He questioned. As he said this, he brought his hands down, easily preventing the boy from escaping out of his grasp. Oliver scrambled back as though on impulse, coming to rest against his hands as he stared up at Hexxus, no longer calm in the slightest. “Um, well, I think that our business has concluded and that you should let me go?” He suggested in a tentative squeak of a voice.

“Oh, but daddy can’t do that. I think you and I need to spend a bit more quality time together boy. I was so distracted by Fern Gully, I’m afraid I’ve neglected you for far too long.” Oliver had that fake smile back on his face again, the one he made when he was trying to be diplomatic. “No, no, I’m good. I assure you Mr. Hexxus…” Hexxus glared at him, the fire inside his ribcage burning hotter for just a second. “Daddy, I meant daddy, of course. I just think that maybe after a victory like that you should kick up your feet and not, well, do whatever it is you’re going to do…” His grin was cracking as his breathing was slowly beginning to get faster.

“How about you say what you really mean. What is it you don’t want me to do?” Taunted Hexxus, his voice becoming a low and demonic sounding rumble. Oliver slumped to the ground, his hands shakily encircling his legs has his breath came in rapid panting motions, eyes wild as the memories of what had happened to him prior no doubt flashed before them. “Please…please don’t rape me again. Please…”

Hexxus chuckled, scooping his hands inwards so they encircled the boy, and lifting him upwards. “It seems we’re at an impasse, and unfortunately for you, you’re in no position to bargain with me.” Oliver took in a futile gasp, as he seemed to be trying to get control of himself again. Hexxus exhaled, allowing his tongue to slide out from his mouth. It glowed red hot, though he knew that the temperature should be just about bearable if not applied to human skin for too long. That was the key word right there though, for too long. Oliver shuddered, let out a muffled cry as Hexxus licked his shivering body, considering his options.

There was many things he supposed he could do while large, but at this point, if for no other reason than to conserve energy, he wanted to shrink back down. This form was large and majestic, but it was certainly not efficient whatsoever. Carefully, he placed Oliver’s shivering form back onto the ground as he allowed himself to shrink. As amazing as his flaming skull and ribcage of fire looked, he couldn’t say it was that concessive to sex. So, he began to reform himself, allowing some of him to spread out across the ground, almost like a carpet. He enjoyed controlling the situation and wanted to keep Oliver surrounded.

Oliver stared around him wildly as the slime surrounded him, but he didn’t seem too keen on looking over at Hexxus. Hexxus allowed this as he considered what sort of form he wanted to take. He’d always felt stifled when trapped in a specific form, but maybe just this once, he could stomach it for a short span of time. He concentrated, allowing himself to once again adjust his gooey body into the image his mind presented.

As though trapped in a recurring nightmare, Oliver found himself surrounded on all sides by black goo, and he felt his stomach twist. He knew what was coming, and as the smell of burning continued to fill his mind, now too did the smell of toxins begin to overpower him as it rose from the floor that had formed underneath his naked form.

The fairy he’d consumed had saved him once from a sorry fate, but what happened when Hexxus did whatever he was going to do again? He needed to try and run, he had to at least give it a go. Frantically he stumbled to his feet, but as though sensing his intentions, the black goo writhed, snaking out to encircle his arms, legs and neck. With a vicious yank, he was brought back down to all fours, and he became aware of a rather jaunty hum happening only a little ways away from him.

It was terrifying, but reluctantly, he tilted his head upwards, only to find himself staring at something he had not yet seen. Hexxus it seemed had decided to take on a far more humanoid form. He had legs, which was a bizarre sight to be sure. In fact, he almost could have passed for human, if it hadn’t been for both his height, and his face shape, which was still more of a wispy haze than anything. He stared at him, realizing that the size Hexxus’s chosen to be did present a serious hazard.

By Oliver’s panicked estimate, the being stood at about 10’ 3”, and the girth he had decided to create for himself matched it. It was larger, far larger than it had been when they’d been in the leveler, and as Hexxus began to walk forward, Oliver couldn’t help but watch the massive thing approaching him. He was not ready, and this knowledge was terrifying.

With a jerk, the tendrils moved him upwards, causing him to hover in a helpless fashion in the air. Oliver had no idea how they had so much strength, seeing as how as far as he could tell they were simply made out of pollution, but at this point, he was done questioning things. He moaned out a protest as the tendrils wound about his thighs, spreading through his ass crack with deadly precision. Hexxus stood in front of him now, reaching out and pulling him close, the tentacles that suspended him moving in tangent with the motion.

Hexxus placed his hands on Oliver’s sides, glancing up and down him with a slight sneer spreading across his face. “That fairy worked out a bit too well for my liking.” He growled softly. “There’s not a trace of me left on you.” Oliver let out a whine, which was muffled by the tentacle firmly wrapped around his mouth. Hexxus grinned, and he felt a sudden shift as the tentacle loosened away from his lips. He wondered if he was going to get a second to speak, when the thing turned, its point bubbling and thickening into something about half the size of Oliver’s fist.

With no mercy it plunged down, causing him to gag as his mouth stretched further open than it ever had before. He shrieked, but it was lost as Hexxus plumbed the depths of his esophagus, easing the filthy tentacle back and forth as Oliver struggled and failed to breathe. It was too large, and Oliver was feeling faint as all air was cut off.

Hexxus hands had moved up from his sides, and were now rubbing hard against his nipples, as the tendrils beneath him lifted him up forcing his legs to spread open right at crouch level for the looming being.

“That’s right, drool boy.” Purred Hexxus as he slid the tentacle in deeper, watching Oliver’s eyes frantically twitching as his chest heaved up and down. Spit bubbled up around the tendril of ooze, and he knew that he’d soon half to let Oliver breathe, or risk killing him. Hexxus figured though that he could wait just a few more seconds as he gave the boys nipples a hard twist, watching as purple streaks appeared around them. He felt a violent twitch from the already flailing body, and decided that this reaction was good enough for him, at least for now.

With trailing hands he moved down to the legs which his strands of filth had already laid bare for him. He rubbed the tip of the newly formed girth, eyeing it, before deciding he wanted the tip to be more blunt. It would hurt more he reasoned, and he had no interest on going easy on Oliver.

As he allowed his dick to reshape slightly, he finally pulled the tentacle from Oliver’s mouth, ripping it from him as though starting a chainsaw. Oliver choked, pulling in air frantically as weak whimpers and sobs began to pour out from between his lips. Hexxus ignored him, at least in that moment, as he leaned forward, rubbing the blunt end of his dick against the pursed asshole below him.

“Stop…” Oliver whimpered, his motions stilling for a second as he seemed to freeze from an overwhelming fear. Hexxus clicked his tongue, shaking his head as he glanced up at the boy’s panicked and pale face. “And here I thought you were a good little boy. You took me so well the first time.” He leaned forward, grabbing Oliver’s chin hard as he pulled him close. Large brown eyes that could have melted the heart stared back at him, and for a second, and only a second, he almost considered playing nice. But the overwhelming euphoria of destroying Fern Gully quickly overcame any sense of that, as he pressed his mouth to the boy’s throat, kissing it, enjoying the shuddering breath that moved through it. With careful movements, he bit down, causing the boy to yelp in pain as sharp teeth easily broke the surface of the skin.

“Aren’t you delicious?” He teased as he moved his mouth, biting at another unmarked patch of skin. All the while, he continued to prod, sometimes pressing in slightly to remind the boy as the impending penetration. Bite after bit, Hexxus continued to nip until nothing upon the boys neck was left unmarked. “Stop, stop, stop.” Oliver was muttering as though it was some sort of personal mantra, struggling against the strands that bound him. “Please, please it hurts.”

Hexxus allowed his tongue to slither out, trailing it up the boy’s face. He paused at his ear, before a vicious thought struck him. He cupped his hands around Oliver’s head, pulling him close as he allowed his tongue to slowly slide into the boys right ear. Oliver shrieked in discomfort, but Hexxus ignored him, gently moving the tip of the slithering black thing in and out in a slow and steady manner. He only let up when a trickle of blood started to dribble out, knowing that he’d likely broken something he shouldn’t have.

Oliver’s breath was ragged now as he brought his face in front of Oliver’s. “Good boys kiss there daddies back.” Hexxus warned, lowering his lips to Oliver’s and pressing down hard. To his delight, he felt Oliver’s jaw clench. Even now, after everything he’d done, the boy was still going to resist him. Hexxus didn’t bother to discipline him, at least not yet, as he moved his hands to the tear stained face, forcing two fingers inside of the boy’s mouth, prying it open with ease. Down the boys throat his tongue went, and with a snarl he pressed hard, allowing the head of his member to pop inside the clenched asshole.

Oliver writhed, but he ignored it, sliding his tongue in deeper and deeper. He allowed his tongue to severe, only to reform it, dropping thick black goop into the boy’s unwilling throat. His right hand found the others throat and he massaged it, forcing Oliver to swallow down the oily substance. After several minutes, he withdrew, allowing the man to gasp for air once again. He hacked and coughed, bits of black flying from his mouth as he did so. “Looks like someone’s not interested in behaving then.” Hexxus said, giving a shake of his head as Oliver continued to retch. “I guess we’ll just have to fix that.” With a vicious gesture, his hands wrapped around Oliver’s hips as he prepared to strike.

The problem with Oliver’s current situation, other than the obvious, was that when Hexxus decided to violate his mouth, it had been at an angle. Now, Oliver felt like he was choking on something caught in his throat, and he was having an understandably difficult time clearing his airways. On top of that, the sensation the goo had left as it had slid down his throat was disgusting to say the least. It felt slightly like a slow burn, and all he wanted to do was puke his guts out.

Of course now, there was the other feeling of pain to contend with as well. The stretching, spreading and all around violating pain of the absurdly sized member that was slowly pushing into him, forcing him further and further open. He could hear it squelching, and for a second, and only a second, he was grateful that Hexxus was built the way he was. The slick toxic oils from his body made the massive cock he was slowly grinding inside of Oliver slightly easier to take. This however, was of little comfort as the width was torturous.

Oliver’s head snapped back in a guttural wail, his body squirming as he tried to fight off the massive being. He felt the dark hands tighten hard around his waist, and with a soft groan, which could only be faintly heard over his shrieks; Hexxus forced the massive dick deep inside of him. Oliver was beyond words, and his vision flashed with white as he felt drool beginning to pour from his mouth. Around him, more tentacles swarmed upwards, locking him in place as his thrashing became a frenzy. He had to get loose, the pain was unbearable.

He was babbling, but his words were unknown to him. He was sure he was begging, pleading, but he wasn’t fully sure what it was he was saying. Probably anything his broken mind could come up with. His eyes had snapped shut and as they did he felt a sudden pressure on his chest. Hexxus was leaning forward, arms resting across from him. He wasn’t moving, and possibly because of this, Oliver began to adjust to the levels of pain that radiated throughout his body. He kept his eyes tightly shut, until he felt hands on either side of his face tilting it forward. He had to look then, and he found himself staring into those cold and merciless white eyes.

“Still conscious I see, color me impressed.” Oliver could not respond to the taunt, his breath ragged as pathetic whimpers still tumbled from between his lips. He stiffened as he felt Hexxus’s hips move slightly, and the cock inside of him shifted. Oliver let out a yip, torn from his already destroyed throat. Around him the tentacles seemed to compress, writhing living pollution wrapping around every inch of him.

That smell, the smell of oil and toxins was filling him to the point where he knew, deep down that he would never be free of it. He hacked and gagged, only to have all efforts cut off as Hexxus leaned forward, and pressed a kiss to his lips. As his mouth was engulfed by the beings taste, the fiery pain of Hexxus thick member beginning to slowly thrust filled him. He screamed, or at least he tried, but the mouth over his prevented this completely.

He was restrained, and there wasn’t a single thing he could do about it even as he felt his asshole slowly beginning to surrender to the torment. With each thrust he felt something give inside of him, and through the agony he knew that there was going to be serious long term effects from this encounter. The thrusting continued as his aching body slowly relaxed into it, tears streaming freely down his face. He thought this was it, this was as bad as it could get. He was very wrong.

Inside of his mouth, a sudden burning erupted and he opened his eyes to witness and alarming sight. Hexxus face had split, and once again that demonic skull was back in its black, sharp teeth scrapping against Oliver’s fragile and already bleeding lips. The tongue was like a hot rod being shoved into the back of his throat, and Oliver felt the heat that radiated from inside the creature. His struggling resumed to no avail. His vision once again began to sway. He couldn’t take much more of this, but the final straw came from below, where the massive cock continued to make its presence known.

It seemed that as Hexxus returned more and more to his primal state, so did the rest of him, including the self-made dick he was using to bone Oliver with. At first it was simply slightly warmer than it should be, which was hard to feel in his current state. However, without much warning, the temperature shot up to an unbearable degree, and Oliver’s vision flickered as his body arched, despite the restraints that were twisted around it. With a vicious jerk, Hexxus mouth released his and Oliver wasted no time in giving a shrieking cry towards the ash filled sky.

Then, he felt another wave of agony as Hexxus ejaculated deep inside of him, the burning semen seeping deep into his soft tissues and making short work of his inner working. He felt the vomit before it was ejected from him, bubbling up from his throat in an unnatural manner, before pouring out of his mouth and dripping down the sides of his face. He felt grimy everywhere, not just on the outside, but his insides as well. With that he was dropped and as he hit the ground he simply lay there, watching with blank eyes as the dark puddles beneath him began to evaporate away. He could hear a chipper tune being hummed somewhere off in the distance, but he couldn’t be bothered to listen to hard.

He was dying, he could tell that for a fact. His body was slowly shutting down. He knew that, at the very least, he wouldn’t have to be in pain for much longer. As these hopeful thoughts danced through his head, he felt something shift beside him and unwillingly he looked up. Hexxus hovered over him, his bottom half dissolved once more into that of smoke and slime. He stared down at Oliver, his head tilted to the side, that shit eating grin still on his face. “You’re dying.” Hexxus noted, and Oliver found he had little to add.

Hexxus leaned down, that spectral white smile only seeming to grow larger. Out of the corner of his eye, Oliver noticed that the being’s right hand was once again clenched tightly shut. He had no interest in what it might be though. His throat felt like it had been rubbed raw with sandpaper, before being slow cooked over a grill. His ass was in so much pain that he was sure that alone would kill him. Whatever Hexxus was up to now, it couldn’t possibly make the situation any worse.

“I’ve been doing some thinking.” Hexxus said, as he reached down, propping up the deathly sick Oliver with his free hand, grin still large across his face. “And really, now that Fern Gully is destroyed, it doesn’t leave me which much to do. The problem there is that I’ve been stuck in a tree for thousands of years, and I’ll be damned if I sit around for a thousand more waiting for things to happen.”

Oliver had no idea why he was telling him this, but some part of him, some part of him who desperately still wanted to live was clinging to the entities words. It almost sounded as though he wanted to offer him a deal. Oliver didn’t want to take the deal, no matter what it was, but at the same time, he knew he would. He wasn’t strong enough to just fade of into the dark, not like this. He lifted his head ever so slightly, feeling his chest rising and falling in pain as he stared up into the massive face above him.

“What is it you want?” He choked out, the words grating against the inside of his throat as though they were cheese graters. Hexxus tilted his head to the side, seeming to consider the words. “I want you to take me to the city, more specifically, to your father.” Oliver stared at him, trying to put together the puzzle of what Hexxus thought he was going to accomplish. “That’s all, that’s all you want?” Hexxus nodded his head, and even though every fiber of Oliver’s being told him that this was a terrible idea, he decided to ask the final question he had energy for.

“You said it yourself…I’m dying…how the fuck am I supposed to help you, you absolute bastard?” Hexxus didn’t react to the curses or to the venom in Oliver’s tone as he lifted his clenched hand. “Let’s say I have something that can make you better.” Oliver already knew, before the massive hadn’t opened, what it would contain. He stared at the small, dark haired fairy in the neon orange outfit, dangling by her wings between Hexxus fingers.

“This one is stronger than the other one I fed you. Her magic will more than repair every little thing I’ve done to you. Who knows, there might even be some other benefits.” Oliver sucked in a painful breath as he stared at the fairy’s helpless form. He didn’t want to, but at this point, the pain was far beyond anything he had ever experienced. He wasn’t going to die like this, he wasn’t going to die here, and if this was the only way. As Oliver sat up best he could, giving a weak nod of his head, he briefly pondered on whether or not dead would be better. This didn’t stop him from biting down though, as Hexxus slid Crysta’s head into his mouth.


	5. The Wicked Walk Free

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fern Gully is destroyed and now we come to the conclusion of our story as Oliver has to adjust to a terrible new set of circumstances.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm quite frankly amazed that this had been looked at as much as it has, I'll be frank, I was under the impression no one was going to see this. But hey, looks like some people actually kept tuning in so, cool. I hope everyone has enjoyed this trippy and ethically questionable ride, and I hope you enjoy the final chapter.

Oliver shuffled in his seat, his face pale and his expression taut as he stared over at the myth, the legend, and the man himself, his father. He stood with his back to him, an obvious sign that though he was pleased with Oliver, he still didn’t feel like he had to afford him the attention or the respect that he would an actual peer. His beefy silhouette was cast down by the sun outside, cast its darkness across the long wooden table that Oliver sat at.

“This has been quite a profitable month for has.” He mused in his deep baritone voice. Oliver shifted at the conference table fighting back a shudder that threatened to creep through his body. “The burning of Fern Gully ended up being quite profitable for us, and of course, the resource you unearthed has been useful, even if he can be slightly, temperamental.” Oliver opened his mouth to express his opinion, but his father turned, catching him with those cold brown eyes. Even from across the room, all Mr. Wilson had to do was look, and Oliver felt his throat clench up.

“I assume that you’ve been handling your knew duties as they arise?” His father questioned, a callous and calculating look in his gaze. Oliver responded with nothing but a nod, he didn’t think there was a need to say any more. “A being of pollution would of course be a scandalous discovery if revealed to the public, and in fact, would likely be very illegal if revealed to the government. Keeping Hexxus happy is our number one priority. After how quickly he eradicated Fern Gully, finally opening up the land for modernization, I have so many big plans for what him and I might accomplish.” Oliver once again did not respond, staring dead eyed at his father. He wasn’t going to participate in this conversation; he still could not believe all of this was real to begin with.

When he had agreed to bring an evil deity into his father’s corporate office, he’d expected a lot of things. He expected there to be a mass freak-out, he’d expected his father to possibly call the FBI, he’d expected there to be problems at the very least. But no, of course not, why would things start working out for Oliver now? Turned out, when he actually wanted something, Hexxus could be diplomatic. A trait he had failed to show Oliver during their stint together.

His father and Hexxus had had a chat confined in his office, and when they were done, Hexxus had somehow been signed onto the damn company. Through some shady deal that Oliver did not even want to begin to try and dissect, Hexxus was now officially an employee under his father’s massive company. Not that he was sure what Hexxus did, as his father had become very secretive in the past month, with many secret documents going between him and Hexxus which Oliver had been forbidden from reading.

Oliver had tried to fight all of this at first. He had pointed out that Hexxus had destroyed a very expensive piece of machinery, and killed several people, along with breaking many laws in the process. He’d tried to appeal to his father’s ethics, but his he’d just waved this all away with excuses and cloaked threats. It became clear very fast that his father didn’t care about what had happened, Hexxus was going to be used as a sort of secret weapon to help him break the law and further expand his already massive company.

Even after all of this, Oliver had been sure he listened when he’d finally broken down and explained the more vicious details of what had occurred. When he had confided in his father what Hexxus had done to him during that period of time. Mr. Wilson, had not cared, and had seemed more than a little aloof as Oliver had desperately tried to explain the situation.

Oliver would be lying if he said he didn’t feel crushed, but somehow it got worse. Despite his efforts, he hadn’t managed to ditch this entire mess. He was in too deep now. He was, as his father had put it, a liability if he left the company now. After all, he was the first human to come in contact with Hexxus, and therefore, for some DAMNED REASON it was HIS JOB to keep the lunatic somewhat under control. He suspected that, during their time in the office together, his father and Hexxus had worked out a deal he was unaware of. He had not proof to prove this, no paper trail he could follow, but somehow he just knew. What could he do though? As his father would say, it would do him no good to jump to any unnecessary conclusions.

“Oliver, are you listening to me?” Oliver’s head jerked up, and he found that his father was glaring at him. They had the same eyes, him and his father, or at least they had at one point. His father’s eyes were harder now though; far colder than those Oliver remembered back when he was a child. He wondered when and where his father had sold his soul. What would drive a man to simply put ethics aside and jump on this sort of opportunity?

“Yes father, I’m listening.” He said, begrudgingly standing up as his father approached him, a sheath of papers in his hand. “So, you know what it is that I need you to do?” Oliver had no idea what his father had said, but he figured, judging by the damn pile of paperwork, he could take a pretty good guess. “Why can’t you find someone else?” He said through gritted teeth as he accepted the pile into his hands, tucking it under one arm.

His father gave a slightly tight smile, the one he always used when Oliver was attempting to argue with him. Oliver knew the smile well, it meant his father wanted him to shut his trap and just get on with what he was doing. “Listen, son.” His dad said, letting out a deep exhale as he did so. “You and I both know that our new business partner is a bit, odd. We can’t just got sending anyone to speak with him, we are trying to keep him on the down low.” He reached out, and gave a stiff pat on Oliver’s shoulder, a fake sentiment of affection.

“Besides, who else could I trust with this sort of thing? You are my best employee after all.” Oliver stood there, hating the balding man in front of him with all his heart, but he just nodded stiffly before turning on his heel, shiny shoes clacking over the floor as he headed towards the elevator that would take him down to the lobby.

In the elevator, he felt his shoulders sag as his brow crumpled. He was so very tired, and so very angry about the situation unfolding around him. Yet he felt as though his hands were tied. He personally didn’t think there was anything he could do from the position he was left in and he was far too afraid to try and take the story to the news.

After all, who would believe him? A partially gaseous entity of pollution named Hexxus destroyed Fern Gully and was now signed on to work with a massive logging company. The whole thing sounded bonkers, and he couldn’t possibly justify it. The elevator gave a ding, and he stepped out, heading for the doors that would lead him out to the concrete haven of the garage. His shoes squeaked against the floor as he stepped out through the door, and navigated the garage, looking for his car.

Five minutes later found him driving down the road, fan blowing cool air on his face as the radio blasted the pop songs of today all about him. He glanced down, towards the papers that were still piled on the seat beside him, and wondered if it would be worth it to read them. He knew he couldn’t change anything, but he still felt like he should at least be informed as to what sort of damage he was going to help cause.

As he came to a red light, bringing his car to a grinding halt he reached over and flipped open the stack of papers, reading the title of the first page_. Deforestation of Major Locations, Agreement Checklist_. He set the papers back down, deciding that he didn’t want to know after all. A loud honk from behind him told him that the light had turned green, and quickly he sped forward, his mind set on what he had to do.

As he approached his destination, he peered out, staring at the two pillars of concrete that poured thick smoke out into the city. It was so smoggy here, that some people had taken to wearing masks as a daily routine just to avoid having to breathe the air straight in. Oliver used to do this as well back when he’d act as a supervisor for this particular quadrant, but it seemed this was no longer necessary for him. Not after what happened with that last fairy, the one he tried not to think about when he was in bed at night. He’d often wondered, as day after day had gone by if he could have saved her somehow, and possibly saved himself in the process.

This was all in the past now though, and as he pulled up to the guard shack that stood vigilante over the smoggy towers pumping pollution out into the air, he flashed his ID. The Guard gave it a glance over, but he didn’t seem too invested. After all, he knew who Oliver was, considering how often he ended up coming through this area. With a lazy wave of the hand, Oliver was let inside, and he revved his car, quickly moving onto the now opened road.

As he pulled into the parking lot, stepping out into the concrete, he glanced up at the smoke pillars that still blossomed from the top of the tower. He saw it, a flash of white watching him from above. A shiver traveled down his spine, but he squared his shoulders, refusing to show fear. It was all he had left really, his sense of duty. It wasn’t much, but hell, it got him through the day. As he took lengthy strides towards the building, he saw a couple of workers pass, their faces covered in gas masks, a necessity for most who worked in this area. He could feel their gazes, as he often did, No doubt questioning how he was still alive and breathing. He too often wondered this.

Ignoring them he made his way to the right tower, removing a key from his pocket and unlocking the door quickly. He was one of the only ones who had access to this building, after all, his father couldn’t risk other people learning about his dirty little secret.

Has he stepped inside, he coughed slightly into his hand, but this was the extent of the effect that the billowing smoke had on him. He stood on a metal grated platform that lined the entire inner wall. Normally, such a thing would be used strictly for repairs, but now, off in the far corner, a desk was set up with very professional black leather chair next to it.

Oliver walked, shoulders squared, refusing to look over at the smoke. He could feel the eyes on him, but he refused to respond until he was sat at his desk. This was his rule, his one rule that he insisted on. It was the only dignity Hexxus still allowed him.

He walked to the metal desk, pulling out the chair and sitting down into it, quickly dropping the sheath of papers onto the desk. Finally he raised his eyes, and didn’t flinch as the massive face of Hexxus greeted him from the black smoke. “Well, well, look whose back to visit. Miss me already.” Hexxus said, gesturing with massive hand towards himself. Oliver frowned at him, even as his mind was forced to repress imagery of what had occurred between him and this massive being the last time he’d been in this place with him. He was hoping to leave today without incident, but he rarely got that lucky.

“Hardly, I’m here on business, as you know doubt guessed.” He jerked his head to the pile of papers, before letting out an exhalation, remembering the memo his father had left him before the meeting. “Also, we’ve had a couple of reports of you showing yourself outside of this building. Stop that, please, you’re going to get us into trouble.” Hexxus shook his head, leaning forward on black arms to peer at Oliver, that sly smile on his face. “Always so professional, as if you and I aren’t on a very…personal level at this point.” Oliver felt a tinge of red in his cheeks as his heart beat a bit faster, but he did not dignify this with a response as he pushed the papers across the desk, placing a pen beside them.

“My father asked me to have you sign some things.” Hexxus peered at the papers with disinterest. “What sort of things?” He asked, glancing at Oliver with on black eyebrow raised. “I haven’t a clue, I didn’t look at them.” Oliver said honestly as he leaned back his chair. “Not a safe business practice, I like it.” Hexxus crooned approvingly as he pulled the papers towards him, lifting them up and squinting at them. Slowly, his form shrunk to that just slightly larger than an average human as he seemed to read the forms over. Oliver waited, sweat trickling down his neck. Maybe this time, he thought to himself, maybe this time he would be able to just walk out the door. Maybe Hexxus would simply sign the forms, and that would be that.

There seemed to be a lot of incidents since he’d started acting as a diplomat between his father and Hexxus. At first, he’d thought that this might sway his father, seeing his son in such a wretched state, but the man simply ignored it. He supposed this shouldn’t have been that much of a suprise, seeing as how he was damned sure that his father had everything to do with his suffering. With a long, overdramatic sigh, Hexxus placed the papers back on the desk with a flourish, rolling his white eyes. “Honestly, how many pieces of paper do I have to sign before he lets me burn down another forest. Don’t know how you tolerate him boy, your father has an attitude problem.”

“You’re the one who wanted to be introduced.” Oliver said, gritting his teeth slightly as he thought viciously about how he felt his father and Hexxus were getting along a bit too well for his liking. He tensed then, realizing that Hexxus was not reaching for the pen. “Are you going to sign them?” He asked, not feeling too hopeful. If past experience had taught him anything, it was that Hexxus wouldn’t do anything unless he was bribed.

All he had to do was look at the entity’s face, to get confirmation that this is exactly what he should expect this time as well. He sat, frozen in his seat as his fingers drummed on the metal desk. “I might sign it.” Mused Hexxus, smoke swirling about him as he reached out and tilted Oliver’s chin up slightly, staring at him with more than a little malice. “But I’m just not feeling it at the moment. After all, your father’s been making me sign a LOT of documents recently, and it really takes it out of a guy, you know?”

Oliver sucked in a shaky breath, and narrowed his eyes into a glare. “So, it’s going to be like that?” He said, allowing a scowl to form across his face. Hexxus released his chin and pulled back, placing a hand on his chest in mock horror. “Well, someone’s in a mood.” With this he moved forward, legs extending from the black fog that surrounded him as he touched down on the metal floor beneath him. “You’ve certainly come to the conclusion that talking back is a good idea. Not the brightest thing you’ve ever done.” Hexxus said as the room darkened. The crappy electric light bulbs that brightened the area were snuffed out, one by one, until the only one left was the one right behind Oliver’s head.

“I meant no disrespect.” Oliver corrected quickly, standing up as he felt that familiar wave of terror grip at his insides. Hexxus may have been on his father’s payroll, but that meant nothing. This was not Oliver’s first rodeo since being back, and he wasn’t eager to annoy the spirit too much. He had already learned that, even though they were no longer out in the wilderness where no one could hear him scream, this would not prevent Hexxus from injuring him. After all, that fairy had given Oliver possibly the worst gift for someone in his circumstance. The gift of regeneration and renewal.

“You don’t say.” Hexxus said, his grin only turning more evil as dark tendrils rose about him. He beckoned Oliver with a finger, and Oliver felt his limbs freeze up for a second. “Can we not?” He asked, not bothering to hide the pleading tone in his voice. Hexxus glanced at the documents on the table. “You want me to sign those right?” Of course he did, he had to get Hexxus to sign them. It was on his father’s orders, and he couldn’t disobey his dad, no matter how much he really wanted to.

“Of…of course.” Oliver’s shoulders slumped as he rose from the seat, hesitantly approaching the spirit in front of him. He felt his heart pounding out of his chest as he hoped that Hexxus would be quick with him. He was tired, and the spirit had proven to have some intense stamina in the past.

Oliver’s approach was slow, but Hexxus was in no hurry. After all, he was sure the boy had a clear memory of what had happened the last time he was in this tower, and Hexxus couldn’t blame him for not wanting to get to close this time. Not that it would stop him, Oliver just made it too fun.

For all his bitching, Hexxus was beyond happy with how things had turned out. He had suspected that Oliver’s father might be the sort of person who would eagerly take up the offer of having a destructive pollution spirit on his side to help him wipe out forests so they could be used for more urban purposes, but he had no idea just how depraved the man would actually be. He was like every corrupt CEO rolled into one giant shithead. Quite the impressive specimen if Hexxus did say so himself.

He supposed he hadn’t been that surprised that he’d willingly let Hexxus join his team, or set him up in the most polluted joint in the city. He was a bit surprised that his demands regarding Oliver had been met. After all, he’d assumed that, no matter how scummy, the old man would be protective of his one and only son. Wilson Senior though had proved to be the dick to trump all dicks, and had eagerly offered him Oliver, if he would only stick around and wait for an, ‘assignment’. Hexxus had no argued with him, even though, somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew there would be an inevitable betrayal from one of them. Two creatures like them couldn’t exist in the same space without someone trying to put a knife in the others back.

For the moment though, Hexxus was playing nice and doing what was asked of him. It helped of course, that for the most part, he had Oliver had his beck and call whenever he felt the need for company. The man had fully approached him now, lifting up his chin as Hexxus’s dark strands of goo wrapped about his body, caressing him. “Wait…let me at least take off my suit.” He protested, quickly reaching for the buttons. “I don’t want to keep having to pay the dry cleaner, it gets expensive.” Hexxus gave a shrug, supposing he could allow this as he watched Oliver quickly strip down to his underwear, throwing his suit off into a corner that was slightly less grimy than the ones surrounding it.

Tendrils wrapped around the boy’s arms and legs, questing along the body that Hexxus was beginning to know so well. He felt the boy give a shift of discomfort, but he’d trained him at this point. Oliver knew better than to try and shake him off, it would only end poorly for him. Hexxus leaned forward, running a teasing hand through his hair, enjoying the shudder that moved through Oliver’s slender frame.

“What do with you today? Always such a hard question.” Hexxus said, leaning back and staring his to be victim up and down. Oliver gave small jerk of his head, his neck still ringed with the scars from Hexxus’s assault in the ruins of Fern Gully. After all, the fairy magic could only do so much. Some marks that had been made were simply going to be there for the long run.

He reached down, tilting Oliver’s head up so he was forced to look at him. He watched those brown eyes darting about, desperately trying to look anywhere but at his face. Hexxus tightened his grip with his tendrils of goo, sliding them between the man’s exposed legs, weaving them inside of his white underwear. He pulled Oliver closer, holding him to his chest as he slid a hand down his back, allowing the touch to be slow and steady as he slid it deep inside the underwear, fingers moving past the crack, questing until the found the tight little hole hidden inside.

Oliver tensed, and he heard a sharp intake of breath. “Honestly Oliver, I’d think you’d be used to this by now.” Hexxus teased, sliding a single digit inside the hole, eliciting a harsh intake of breath from the man who still leaned against his chest. He saw Oliver’s eyes snap shut as he slid another finger inside, and then a third. He could feel the faintest beginnings of trembling against him as he spread his fingers out without mercy, wondering just how long Oliver would tolerate this before his pride would put him under an obligation to try and fight Hexxus off. That was the great thing about him, he always gave Hexxus some reason to continue.

Sure enough as the fourth finger slide deep inside Oliver, he felt the boys fists ball. He wasn’t sure if he’d attempt to strike him like he had last time, but he was curious. Hexxus was pretty certain he’d made his point clear, but Oliver could really be a slow learner.

Oliver was gritting his teeth, trying hard to adjust to the pressure that was slowly growing inside of him. It may have been easier now, but the flush of shame that accompanied the touch of this being would be something he could never swallow back. The fourth finger had wrenched a groan from his lips has he bit down hard, trying not to give Hexxus any reason to go too far this time. Last time had been bad enough, and he wasn’t eager to be dangled over a ledge during climax again.

He felt Hexxus’s hand grip hard, and he was guided away from the beings chest, and to the rail gripping it for support as he bit back a whimper, knowing full well what was coming. The black strands had tightened around him, and he felt one, thick and powerful, pushing hard against his asshole. He shuddered, hanging his head downwards as the violation began.

It squeezed past the rim of his asshole, forcing him open with more force than was really necessary as it began to slide deeper and deeper inside of him. He felt Hexxus lean against him, a sharp pain erupting in his ears as the spirit bit down. He bit his lip, praying Hexxus wouldn’t decide to violate the interior. The fairy magic may have mostly healed him, but he still didn’t have perfect hearing in the ear that Hexxus had decided to tongue rape.

“How far do you think I can get inside of you this time?” Questioned Hexxus, and Oliver did not respond. He did not want to encourage this, he feared the consequences as his insides gave a painful shift, the tendril still weaving its way through him, pushing past places there were never meant to be filled anything other than Oliver’s own internal juices. He shuddered, letting out a whine of pain as something inside him was rubbed in a way that sent vicious shivers through his form. He heard a chuckle behind him, and he grimaced, wishing very much to push the massive creature off of him. “Getting a bit deep for you?” Goaded Hexxus, clearly trying wrench a response from Oliver.

“Oh no, I’m fi….NE!” Oliver’s words were cut off in a shriek as Hexxus forced the tendril in deeper, hands wrapping around Oliver’s shoulders to hold him still. The tentacle was growing thicker at the base, and now Oliver was having to contend with that as well. He struggled, suddenly feeling the need to push the creature above him off. His efforts were rewarded with a hand clamped over his mouth, blocking out any demands for release he might have come up with.

“There it is, there’s daddy’s boy.” Growled Hexxus, as he continued to penetrated deeper and deeper inside. Oliver’s hands were gripping the rail with a furtive effort, shaking as he became light headed. He could feel it winding, deeper and deeper, already knowing full well what Hexxus’s intentions were. He shouldn’t be able to survive what was happening, at least, that’s how he felt. Truth be told though, he’d survived worse at this point.

He tasted it as it came up, weaving through the inside of his throat, leaving no room to breathe. The end part that was still entering into him had thickened to the thickness of what had to be an arm, and had slowed its shoving, forcing him to endure the width as Hexxus removed his hand, the black sludge bursting out from inside of Oliver’s mouth. He choked, or at least he tried, but everything was blocked up at the moment. “Beautiful.” Purred Hexxus, reaching out and winding the tendrils around his fingers. “How far you’ve come.” Oliver gurgled, his vision beginning to flash with those familiar white lights. He knew he couldn’t take this for long.

With a sudden movement, the tentacle dissolved, turning into globs of goo that stained Oliver’s insides. He vomited over the side, the black slime splattering out from his mouth and falling into the smoke below. Then he vomited again, and again, and again. Hexxus was chuckling lightly, fingers playing with sweaty hair as Oliver ejected as much has he could from his system, his ass still burning from the abuse. When Oliver had finally finished, he straightened up, feeling the stains of fresh tears down his face. “Are you done?” He asked, sucking in a breath.

Hexxus seemed to consider the question from behind, before his weight was lifted from Oliver’s shoulders. “For now, I suppose.” Oliver staggered upwards, feeling a steadying hand from behind him as he tried to balance on his two feet. “And the papers?” There was a long and annoyed sigh, as Hexxus floated forwards, coming to the table and snatching the pen from it.

With a messy scrawl, he signed in black ink, before tossing the pen back to the desk, where it promptly rolled off the metal surface, and struck the floor beneath it. “There, signed.” Oliver nodded his head, still feeling queasy as he felt his body trying to purify the sludge that had been forced inside him. “Thank you for your cooperation.” Oliver said through gritted teeth, taking a couple of steps forward, and reaching for the papers, only to have them yanked from his reach. Hexxus held them tauntingly above his head, and Oliver, who was now quite pale in the face, scowled at him. “I thought you were done?”

“I am, mostly.” Hexxus assured, flashing a grin as he leaned downwards. “But give daddy a kiss before you leave.” Oliver didn’t bother to argue this point, it was so innocent compared to what had been asked of him previously. Without a fight, he leaned forward, and pressed his lips into Hexxus’s, allowing the entity to violate his mouth with that thick sticky tongue. He could barely feel it, his throat was already so coated from the tendril. With a sigh, Hexxus broke free, and offered him the papers, which he took wordlessly.

“I’ll expect your father will have something else for me to sign before he actually lets me do what I was brought here to do.” Hexxus said folding his arms with a fake pout as he drifted back into the smog. His body dissipated, and the reformed into a far more giant version of what he’d been previously as Oliver clutched the documents to his chest. “I’m sure he will.” Oliver said, already feeling the fairy magic slowly beginning to repair his insides. He wondered if this was something that he’d always have, or if, eventually, the magic would run out.

“I suppose you can see your way out.” Oliver nodded his head stiffly as he began to pull back on his clothes, trying not to stare at the black and red stains that coated his once pure white underwear. Once dressed, he limped his way towards the door. “Goodbye Hexxus.” He said, trying to keep his tone as civil as possible. As bad as it was he was sure Hexxus could find a way to make it worse. He glanced back, to see the entity grinning at him, giving him a small and slightly catty wave. “Do come back soon, it gets lonely in here.” Oliver limped to the door, pulling it open and limping down the stairs.

Hexxus watched him go with minor interest, already his mind becoming distracted by his dark thoughts. Truly, this was the best possible scenarios he could have thought out for himself. He was now being provided with an endless supply of pollution, which would only make him stronger and stronger as the days passed. It would take a couple of years to reach his full potential, but when he did, it wouldn’t just be the jungles and forests of the world he would destroy.

His pollution would be widespread and all encompassing. Visions of a world full of smog played out as a fantasy in his head, and he couldn’t wait to get started. He gave a stretch, glancing back towards the door which Oliver had left through. It was enjoyable, having a companion who was obligated to stay. Hexxus wondered how long the fairy magic would last though. Of course, there were bound to be others he supposed. Maybe that’s what he should focus on, a secondary goal in the grand scheme of things. If Hexxus had his way, he’d drag Oliver along all the way to his final victory, with him kicking and screaming the whole way.


End file.
